


Small Bump

by vsky949



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brotherhood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, High School, JJ and Jaymi are dating and are friends with Louis, Josh and George are Marcel's best friends, Kidfic, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, True Love, and her boyfriend Niall, and liam's wife, cher is a teacher, gemma is older sister who loves her brothers, harry is a protective brother, i'm not sure what else, jade is harry's amazing girlfriend, liam is the guidance councelor, louis is the cute nice boy, marcel is the nerd (like always sorry again), perrie is zayn's girlfriend, prompt, read please?, they aren't meant to date but we'll see, zayn is a badboy (like always sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Prompt. A story about a school nerd trying to get by in life hiding his relationship with the school's bad boy. He thinks he can handle it but the bumps in the road are hard, especially when he realizes he's going to be getting one soon. Scared and brokenhearted, he has to find a way to live without the only relationship he has ever been in; the one where he gave everything away and got something in return. With a handful of people trying to help him in his sticky situation, he doesn't realize he only really needs that one blue eyed boy with the crinkly smile.<br/>And when he does, his stomach kicks, and boy is he scared.<br/>--<br/>Marcel is the school's nerd who gets mpregnated by the school's bad boy Zayn Malik, who ends up not wanting to be part of it. Along the way, many people come into his life, including a cute boy named Louis who makes his stomach flutter, his hands sweat, and his situation so much harder..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



> Prompt: Ok so my idea is like Marcel (from B.S.E.) has a secret boyfriend that he never tells Harry about (his brother) and when he finds out he is furious cuz he's dating the schools bad boy Zayn he tells Marcel to be careful but he doesn't listen and one night Zayn sneaks through Marcels window late at night and they have (unprotected) sex then Marcel finds out he's pregnant and when he tells Zayn he breaks up with Marcel and is embarrassed when he has to go to school with a big pregnant belly he meets Louis and they fall in love and Louis promises to take care of him and the baby and then like fluff so sweet it rots My teeth and also if you could throw in some supportive Harry in there that'd be great(:

“Marcel… Marcel… Marcel,”

With a yelp, Marcel sat up. A laugh from the side of his bed made his eyes widen in surprise.

“Zayn!?” Marcel whisper screamed. “What are you doing here?”

Zayn shrugged as he took off his shoes, chucking them on the floor, and discarding his coat somewhere in the room. “Can I not come and visit my boyfriend?”

Marcel was about to respond, remind Zayn that it’s _2 fucking o’clock in the morning_ , but Zayn stopped him by launching himself forward and covering his lips with Marcel's. Zayn licked at his lips and tugged on them until Marcel opened them and let Zayn’s tongue run along the roof of his mouth. He grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them down, making Marcel feel the cool breeze from the open window on his boxer covered body. 

“Zayn,” Marcel tried to say. Zayn didn’t respond, instead let his mouth travel downwards and sucked on Marcel’s neck. “Zayn,” Marcel moaned, “my family’s asleep.”

Zayn pulled off smirking at him. “I guess you’ll have to be quiet then, now won’t you?” He brought his left hand, which was feeling Marcel’s torso, lower, cupping him softly. Marcel yelped in surprise.

“Zayn,” he said, grabbing hold on Zayn’s wrist, “we haven’t-I mean, I haven’t-“

Zayn rolled his eyes, moving Marcel’s hand away from his own. “I know that Marcel. You have mentioned it every time we do something. I know I’m your first boyfriend, obviously, but you’re going to eventually go to the next level in a relationship. Why not just get it over with and do with me?” He leaned in, kissing Marcel softer than before. “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

Marcel didn’t answer, not knowing what to answer with in the first place. Although Marcel didn’t know if he was ready to give up everything to someone yet, Zayn was right; he would have to eventually. 

His and Zayn’s relationship has been progressing quickly since they started dating three months ago, even though they were still secretive about it. Marcel understood that Zayn didn’t want his reputation to be hurt at school. They knew that everyone would talk; bad boy, Zayn Malik, dating the teacher’s pet, Marcel Styles. Marcel liked to think Zayn was also trying to protect him from the names and teasing he’d get if they were to be exclusive.

And over the course of a couple of months, he’s been able to _mostly_ convince himself that it’s true.

When Zayn reaches down and cups Marcel again, he doesn’t stop him. Marcel closes his eyes and tries to focus on breathing and enjoying Zayn’s mouth, sucking bruises around his neck. He internally groans about the marks that are going to be left there but thanks God when he realizes wearing a turtleneck in this weather won’t be anything suspicious.

Marcel whines and his eyes open when he feels Zayn’s hand move away from his cock. He lets his eyes rake over Zayn’s body as he undresses himself at the side of the bed. When Zayn notices Marcel looking, he smirks and strips slower than before. Unconsciously, Marcel reaches down and starts palming himself through his boxers. Zayn’s eyes follow his movements. His eyes darken when he notices what Marcel is doing and he speeds up again, taking his boxers off alongside his pants, so he is fully naked.

Marcel moans when Zayn climbs on top of him, almost predator like. He bends down and kisses Marcel, letting his hands trace over his torso. Marcel’s hands come up to rest gently on Zayn’s hips, using his thumbs to rub the skin that’s there. 

His hold on Zayn’s hips tighten when Zayn takes hold of Marcel’s tongue in his mouth and sucks on it. Zayn giggles, letting it fall back. Marcel moans in surprise of the sensations overtaking his body and Zayn only winks, knowing exactly what he is doing to him.

Zayn starts to lower himself, kissing Marcel all over as he drifts down his body. He takes his right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it a bit before biting it softly, and then repeating the process on the other one. 

Marcel tries his best to be as quiet as he can, but he can’t help the little moans that escape his mouth every so often.

Zayn reaches the waistband of Marcel’s boxers quicker than Marcel realizes. He licks Marcel’s lower abdomen as he pulls the boxers down his legs. He sits up to get them past Marcel’s ankles. When they are off, Zayn lowers himself until his face is in front of Marcel’s cock.

He grins up at Marcel, taking a hold of it, and pumping it slowly. He places his lips around the tip and starts sucking, making Marcel throw his head back onto the pillow in ecstasy. Zayn licks around the tip, making sure to lick the slit, before wrapping his lips around it again and bobbing lower onto it. Marcel’s hands go up to tangle in Zayn’s hair. He tries his best to not buck his hips up, Zayn’s hands on his hips helping, as he also tries to not push Zayn’s head down lower.

Zayn sucks and licks Marcel’s cock, pumping part of it with his hand, until Marcel is a withering mess underneath him. His hold tightens on Zayn’s hair, warning him he’s close.

With a final pop Zayn pulls off of Marcel, receiving a groan in return. “Nope, sorry,” Zayn answers, getting out of bed and reaching for his pants, “you’re not allowed to cum until we get to the actual fun part.”

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieves a packet of lube, and places it on the bed. He searches in the other pocket and his eyebrows furrow when he can’t find the condom. “Hmm,” he says.

“What,” Marcel gasps, still a little high on the blowjob he just received.

“I think I might’ve left my condom at home. Do you have any with you?” When Marcel just keeps looking at him, Zayn rolls his eyes. “Right. What about your older brother? Harry has to have some right?”

Marcel sighs. “Yeah he probably does but his bathroom is inside his room and I can’t go in without waking him up. And if I were to just ask him for one he’d ask questions.”

Zayn nods, contemplating for a bit. After a moment, however, he only shrugs and throws his pants on the floor again. “Oh well. Guess we’ll just have to do this without a condom.”

Marcel’s eyes widen. “What!?” When Zayn shrugs again, Marcel starts shaking his head. “Zayn, we can’t do this without a condom!”

“Yes we can.”

“No we can’t,” Marcel answers in disbelief, “it’s not sanitary or safe. And what if I end up getting pregnant?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Marcel, first of all I am clean and, seeing as you’ve never done anything before, I’m guessing you are too. So it is both sanitary and safe. Your chances of getting pregnant are like one in a million; you’ll be fine.”

Marcel wants to argue again. Zayn seems to sense it however because he takes of Marcel’s chin and makes eye contact with him “Marcel, we are going to do this without a condom and we will be fine, okay?”

Marcel didn’t believe Zayn one bit. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and that he should stop now. _He knew it_.

Yet his head still nodded in agreement and he used Zayn’s smile and eagerness to distract him from worrying too much. 

But he couldn't help it. 

He knew it was less likely for a man to get pregnant on the first try versus a woman, but it was still a possibility. Marcel didn't know what he would do if it did happen to him. He had plans, he had ambitions, he had dreams; none of them including being a teenage father. 

He also knew that, although his family would be supportive, they would be disappointed. Marcel wasn’t the type of guy to hide a relationship from his loved ones and he most definitely wasn't one to have unprotected sex voluntarily. 

Yet, it was so much more difficult for him to stop now.

"C'mon Marcel," Zayn whines, "stop over thinking." 

Marcel sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just-" 

"No, no just," Zayn interrupts. "Get back to what you were feeling and let me make it so much better. For you baby, I'm doing this only for you."

Kissing his lips, soft but firm, Zayn goes down so he is lying in between Marcel’s legs. He wraps his lips around his finger, licking it well. He pulls it out with a _pop_ , and then slowly pushes it through Marcel's hole.

He ignores the sound of discomfort Marcel makes and twists it, moving it around, before pushing it back out and in again. He keeps doing that and after he feels enough time has passed, he adds another one and then finally another one. 

Marcel tries to enjoy himself, though there is still some nagging in the back of his mind, as much as he can. After getting over the initial weird feeling of three fingers inside him, he found it actually quite pleasing. He was making these noises, which only seemed to push Zayn to go faster. When Zayn starts rubbing his fingers on the spot that makes Marcel see stars, he smirks and keeps doing it, turning Marcel into a blubbering mess underneath him. 

"You're going to want to be quieter if you don't want to get caught baby." Zayn teases as he pulls out of Marcel and grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount on himself. 

"Shush," Marcel manages to muster up. 

Zayn only shakes his head. He reaches forward and takes hold of Marcel’s waist. He lines himself up and when Marcel nods, he starts to push in steadily. 

Zayn rests his head on Marcel's chest when he is all the way in, murmuring small profanities over the tightness he feels around himself. Marcel tries to become as used to the sensation as he can. When he feels like he's okay, he pats Zayn. Zayn takes a deep breath and after straightening up, he starts to set a steady beat with his thrust. 

Zayn takes hold of Marcel's hips and lifts them a bit, thrusting at a new angle that makes Marcel's toes curl. 

"Zayn," Marcel gasps. 

Zayn smirks and bites the side of his neck, making Marcel's moans louder. "I know you like it baby." He purrs. 

Marcel wraps his legs around Zayn's waist, trying to intensify his feeling of ecstasy. 

The sound of skin slamming into each other fills the room and it pushes Marcel to the edge. He spills over onto Zayn's chest and his own. The moans and groans that leave Marcel's mouth and the tightening around Zayn's cock have him going over the edge as well and emptying inside Marcel. They lay like that, Zayn on top of him, and Marcel wrinkles his nose in disgust as he feels his cum in between them. 

Zayn gets up and pulls out of him. He looks at his cum slipping out of Marcel and his already darkened eyes darken a little more. He stretches his hand forward and gets some on his finger. He moves it so it's in front of Marcel's face and looks at him expectantly. Hesitantly, Marcel opens his mouth and Zayn pushes his finger in. Marcel licks it, savoring the salty taste in his mouth. 

Zayn pulls his finger out and he gives Marcel a wink. "Bathroom?" He asks. 

Marcel motions to the side and Zayn nods. He gets up and comes back a few seconds later with Marcel's wet hand towel; the one Marcel makes a note to wash and not use anymore. Zayn goes back on the bed and gives it to Marcel. Marcel takes hold of it and cleans his body off until he is dry.

Too lazy to get up, Marcel just throws the towel on to floor. When he looks up, Zayn is already halfway dressed. 

"Are you leaving already?" Marcel asks shyly. 

Zayn nods. "Sorry babe but I have to before my parents get home and realize I'm gone. Plus I don't think your brother would like seeing me here with you tomorrow morning." 

Marcel would like to argue but he knows Zayn's right. Harry is very overprotective over his younger brother and he knows of his already existing displeasure of Zayn. Seeing him here, lying in bed with Marcel, would definitely not be a good way to tell Harry about their relationship.

"Yeah, okay," Marcel murmurs. 

Zayn puts on his jacket and comes back to Marcel, kissing him on the lips. "I'll see if I can swing by tomorrow after school okay?" He doesn't wait for an answer, only swooping down to plant a kiss on Marcel's forehead. He goes to the window and opens it. He steps out on to the balcony and closes it, leaving Marcel alone to his thoughts. 

He sighs and, deciding he's to worn out to do anything, he rolls to the side and places the covers over his body. He tries to ignore all the warning buzzes going on in his head over what he just did and what it actually all means, and falls into a long and deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically like a filler but I am going to end up skipping to where Marcel turns out to be pregnant soon, so the next couple of chapters are just going to be showing how they interact in school versus alone.  
> I hope you guys like the story so far and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. :) xx

Marcel groans, reaching over to his nightstand and turning off his goddamn alarm. He lies on his bed and contemplates what would happen if he were to go back to sleep.

“ _Oh Marcel,”_ Harry singsongs from outside his door. Marcel groans in annoyance. The door creaks open and Harry pops his head inside. “Oh no, don’t you dare go back to sleep. We have to be out of the house in half an hour.

“Okay, fine.” Marcel says in between a yawn.

Harry rolls his eyes at him. He shuts the door, yelling out for Marcel to get up once again.

Marcel sighs and quickly thinks about going back to sleep, just to piss off Harry, but decides against it. He throws the covers off his body and sits down, feeling a sense of discomfort as he does it. Carefully standing up, he makes his way to the bathroom and stares at his naked body in the mirror.

He brings a hand up and softly runs it over the love bites that cover his torso. A smile starts forming on his face before he realizes it. A flood of emotions start overtaking him as the memories from last night fill his mind, but it all goes back to one; _Zayn_. He remembers everything, from the way Zayn surprised him to the way he touched him and made him feel. He remembers how scared and unsure he had been but now it all just feels _so_ worth it.

He steps into the shower, still smiling as he does so. He lets the warm water calm his body. By the time he gets out, he feels more awake than ever.

He changes quickly into a pair of dark jeans and a white turtle neck shirt under a navy blue blazer. He styles his hair back and places his glasses on his face. He makes sure he looks nice; well, nice enough for being Marcel, and makes his way downstairs to get something to eat.

Harry is sitting in the counter eating a bowl of cereal when Marcel enters. He looks up and gives him a smirk. Marcel raises his eyebrows but doesn’t question him, going towards the cabinet to get his own plate instead.

“Did you sleep well, Marcel?” Marcel blushes and nods. Harry’s smirk grows. “That’s good. I did too for the most part. That is until I woke up to the sound of moans.”

Marcel stops in his place and stares at Harry with wide eyes. He opens his mouth as to make a sort of excuse but no words leave his mouth.

“Oh my gosh,” Harry says in between laughs, “your face is priceless right now! Relax will you bro? It’s okay, everybody masturbates; it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He’s still laughing but reaches over to pat Marcel in the back.

Marcel starts nodding and lets embarrassing chuckles come out of his mouth. “Yeah, right-you’re right.” Harry nods and winks at him, causing Marcel’s blush to reappear.

“What’s all the commotion about?” Gemma says, as she makes her way through the doorway. She passes by Marcel and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, I was just telling our sweet little brother here how he shouldn’t be embarrassed about masturbating.”

Marcel reaches over and hits Harry in the back of the head. Gemma walks over to the coffee maker and starts pouring herself some, snorting at Harry’s comment. “That’s something I could’ve gone all day without knowing.” She turns around and looks at Marcel with honest eyes. “Though you shouldn’t be embarrassed Marcy, everyone does it. Although I would appreciate if you didn’t do it in the middle of the night and keep us all up.”

Marcel chokes on the milk in his mouth and Harry’s loud laugh engulfs the room. “Okay, I’m done with you guys.” Marcel says, shaking his head as he heads back to his room. He ignores the silly calls Gemma and Harry make behind him.

He walks into his room and washes his teeth. He puts on his shoes and sprays on some cologne before grabbing his book bag and answering Harry’s annoying calls with a loud, “I’m going, you twat!”

++

“They’re both great!”

“No, _Imagine Dragons_ are the best.”

“They are the best! But so is _The Cab!”_

“No, stop it doesn’t work that way George!”

Marcel rolls his eyes as he makes his way over to his locker. He bumps his hip with Josh, who falls over slightly. “What are you guys arguing about now?”

George huffs in annoyance, stuffing the necessary books into his book bag from his locker. “I was telling Josh about this awesome band I heard of called _The Cab,_ but then Josh started saying how I’m not a true _Imagine Dragons_ fan anymore.”

“Because he’s not! He’s cheating on the fandom!” Josh argues.

“Josh, it’s possible to like multiple bands. I’ve heard both and I agree with George, they are both amazing.”

Josh snorts and plays with the strap of his bag, muttering something about being stuck in a world full of dumbasses.

Marcel just chuckles along with George, both used to Josh’s stubborn ways.

They start having a conversation about their classes and how much work they all are, Josh adding ‘so much effort’ with a groan, when something hits Marcel in the face. He turns around, along with Josh and George, to see Zayn and his group of friends laughing in their direction.

“Oops,” one of his friends says laughing, “sorry dude. Just wanted to see if your big old glasses would stop the hit.” They all start laughing at his dumb joke but Marcel ignores them all. He can’t help it because Zayn is there, smirking and looking at Marcel. Marcel feels a shudder go through his body as his thoughts go back to yesterday night and Zayn and _oh god_ he just _can’t_ get turned on right now.

By now, Zayn’s friends have stopped laughing and are looking back and forth between Marcel and Zayn’s stare. Zayn winks at him and Marcel tries to make his body not react but he can’t help the blush that appears on his cheeks.

Zayn snorts and his friends start laughing at Marcel again. “Hey Zayn, looks like someone’s got the hots for you.”

Zayn smirks wider than before. “I don’t think there’s anyone who doesn’t.”

Both Josh and George raise their hands and Zayn narrows his eyes at them. “No one was talking to you losers.” They snort but let their hands fall to their sides.

“Ey, watch what you say will you Zayn?” Perrie says, coming up from nowhere. Marcel turns to his side to see her beside him, her hand resting slightly on his arm.

When he sees her, Zayn quickly stands up straighter and fixes his gaze on her. “M’sorry babe,” he says in a soft voice. Marcel tries not to sulk but he feels his body stiffen.

Perrie rolls her eyes at Zayn, a small smile on her face though, and turns her gaze to Marcel. “Hey Marcel you coming to yearbook today?” Marcel nods. “Great. Jade said to try to get there as soon as you can; she has to talk to you about something. Okay?” Marcel nods again and Perrie smiles wider. “Great, see you there.”

She waves to everyone and turns around, walking towards her classroom. Marcel turns around and sees Zayn’s gaze still on her, watching her retreating body. It isn’t until she’s completely out of view that Zayn finally turns back around. His eyes lock with Marcel but Marcel quickly looks away, too embarrassed and a little hurt to look at Zayn. He hears him snort and sees their feet as they walk away.

He feels Josh put an arm around his waist and George pat his back. He sends them a small smile in thanks and they mirror it with sad, almost pitiful, eyes. Marcel sighs and closes his locker, following them as they all make their way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm updating the next one in the next couple of days since I'm on break for the rest of the week. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> & Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving! :) xx

Marcel tries not to sulk as he walks out of his last period class and heads to his locker. He honestly does try, but he can’t help it.

He knew Zayn wouldn’t risk socializing with him in school, unless it was to tease him along with his friends, but he was just really hoping - _craving -_ that today would’ve been different. He couldn’t get over the jittery shudders that ripple through his body when he thought about last night. It meant the world to Marcel and he really hoped it meant the same to Zayn.

But he wasn’t sure.

He sighed, turning the dial on his lock- _22 08 click –_ and pulled it open with more force than usual. The girl in the neighboring locker turned to stare at him with annoyed eyes and Marcel had the respect to murmur a quick apology. She huffed and closed her locker, purposely crashing into Marcel’s back and causing him to lose his balance.

“Nerd,” she mumbled, flipping her blonde hair and walking away.

Marcel breathed in and rolled his eyes, used to these common interactions between himself and his fellow classmates. He quickly put his necessary books and supplies into his bag, closing it after he finished.

Marcel made his way to his classroom for his yearbook meeting. He excused himself softly as he maneuvered around a couple at the door, whom he recognized as JJ and Jaymi from a year above him. They moved out of his way and apologized, before going back to gazing at each other intently and affectionately after letting Marcel pass. Marcel’s heart beat a bit faster when he looked at them, wondering why he and Zayn couldn’t have that type of relationship; the one where you _want_ to show off the person you’re with.

He ignores the heaving in his chest and goes to an empty desk inside the room. He looks around and soon spots Jade, standing in the corner of the classroom as she talks with some boy. Not wanting to interrupt, he sits on top of the desk, looking at their interaction but spacing out.

-

He remembers when he had first told Harry he was planning on joining yearbook, Harry had groaned. Harry never judged Marcel about what he wore or the way he acted. He was always willing to defend Marcel when he needed, but it didn’t mean he didn’t try to help Marcel into staying low key.

“Yearbook Marcel?” Harry had groaned. “Really?”

Marcel shrugged. “What’s wrong with yearbook?”

Harry hadn’t answered, only huffed and walked away. Marcel knew Harry wanted him to have the least number of reasons why people would tease him as possible, and yearbook wasn’t necessarily up there in the ‘cool’ category with the ‘popular people’ group. But Marcel hadn’t cared and was adamant about becoming part of this activity. Harry hadn’t commented after that, only saying he would accompany him to some of the meetings.

Harry had annoyingly joined him the first meeting, huffing about wanting to go home and watch TV. Marcel never asked why didn't leave then, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight up answer. However, the moment Jade had walked in, in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a tight fitted sweatshirt, and her hair falling straight to her sides, Harry’s mind on yearbook changed completely. Marcel practically spent the whole time laughing over Harry, openly drooling over Jade and blushing every time she gave him attention. By the end of the meeting, Harry and Marcel were the last to be in the room. Jade, as confident and brave as ever, came up to Harry and handed him a slip of paper with her phone number. She winked and walked out, leaving Harry open mouthed and Marcel cracking up to his side.

By their third date, Harry was still thanking Marcel and complimenting the _amazingness of yearbook._

-

Marcel looked up when he heard his name being called, his thoughts leaving his mind instantly. Jade was smiling and waving at him, which he returned, while the boy she was talking to turned as well. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen him before, so he was probably in the grade above him. He had brown hair that, although quiffed up, still looked extremely soft. He was wearing a pair of tan chinos and white sweater, accompanied by red vans and matching red beanie. His blue eyes were staring at Marcel, longer than Marcel felt comfortable with. He quickly looked down, playing with the buttons of his blazer, hoping the boy would stop looking at him.

He hears soft voices and then a louder, “bye Louis,” from Jade.

When Marcel feels a presence in front of him, he looks up and smiles. “Hi Jade.”

Jade pecks him in the cheek and takes a seat on the desk next to Marcel’s. “Hi, hun. How are you?”

“Good, I suppose. How about you?”

“I’m great, thank you. Did Perrie tell you I had to talk to you?” Marcel nodded. “Great. Well it’s nothing too serious, but as you know, James had to quick yearbook. Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal but he was the only sports reporter we had this year. We tried to find someone else but we weren’t able to get someone on short notice. I know you aren’t too interested in sports, but we are kind of desperate since the soccer season just started. Do you think it would be okay if, until we find somebody, you do the reporting? It will only be temporary and if you really don’t want to after a couple of games, just let me know and I will find someone else to do it until we get an official person. I’m sorry I can’t give you extra time but the first game is in two days so we really need somebody.” Jade sighed. “What do you think Marcy?”

Marcel thought about it silently. Jade was right, he wasn’t a sports person. Actually, it surprised him that they ask him. ‘ _They must actually be desperate,’_ Marcel thought. He knew he would have a hard time focusing and trying to understand what was going on. It was a bad idea to do it.

However, when a thought came into his head, one of Zayn excitedly telling him about making it into the Varsity soccer team this year, Marcel nodded. “Sure Jade, I don’t mind doing it.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “Really? Just like that? I thought I would have to get on my knees.”

Marcel scrunched up his nose. “I don’t think Harry would like you doing that for me. Plus you’re kind of missing a specific something I like Jade, sorry.”

“Wanker,” Jade snarled at him playfully. “You’re sexual innuendos can go unannounced, thank you very much.” Jade got up from her seat and went to the desk in the front of the class, retrieving a paper and handing it to Marcel. “Here’s the schedule for this month’s games. If, after next month, you don’t want to do it anymore, we will find someone else for the assignment. If you want to continue doing it, then you will just ask us for the next month’s schedule every time. Make sesnse?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Marcel affirmed.

Jade launched herself at Marcel, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much, Marcel! You saved my life. Don’t tell Harry, but I think you’re my new favorite.” Marcel only laughed in response and prepared himself to see Zayn in his zone and hope filled his body for what this new opportunity could bring.

++

“Hello?” Marcel called out as he entered the living room. He walked around the house, turning on the lights on his way and checking in every room. When he registered the fact that no one was home, he sluggishly made his way upstairs to his room.

He hated being alone. He was prepared to spend the day in his sweats, watching his DVR’d shirts and stuffing his face with ice cream before Gemma can come home and yell at him for being unhealthy.

He walked into his room, hastily dropping his book bag to the floor and slipping off his blazer. He set it on the bed and was taking off his pants when he felt hands go down his back. He jumped, yelping a bit as he did so.

He turned around and gaped at Zayn. “How the hell do you keep coming in!?”

Zayn snorted. “There’s a thing called a window you know. But, this time your back door was unlocked.”

Marcel nodded, still letting it sink in that Zayn was in his room _again._ And the last time he had been here, it had been _extremely magnificent._

Zayn seemed to sense were Marcel’s thoughts went because a smirk formed on his face. “Thinking about something Marcy?” He asked as he stepped closer, his hands going around Marcel to slide down his back and squeeze his butt firmly. “I think I have an idea of what,” he whispered seductively.

Unable to hold it in, Marcel groaned and pulled Zayn forward, crashing their lips together. Zayn froze at first, surprised, until he responded against Marcel, trying to regain control. He kissed Marcel feverishly, letting his hands roam his body. They touched all over his torso, twisting Marcel’s nipples with his fingers. Marcel moaned inside Zayn’s mouth. Zayn let his mouth move from Marcel’s lips to his jaw and his throat, pushing the neck of Marcel’s turtle neck with his cheek so he could give Marcel another love bite. As he sucked, he let his hands travel lower as well, palming Marcel through his boxers.

“Fuck,” Marcel moaned. He felt his hips buck up in response to Zayn and he couldn’t even help being embarrassed because it just felt _so good._ Zayn didn’t stop touching Marcel, not until Marcel moaned a loud and high pitched, ‘Zayn!’, while he emptied himself in his boxers.

Marcel was breathing erratically, about to kiss Zayn and ask if he could please, _please_ return the favor, when he heard a door close from downstairs. Voices were heard, resembling Harry’s and Gemma’s.

“That’s my cue,” Zayn said. “See ya, Marcel.” He gave Marcel a wink, and retreated towards the window, a sense of both dejavu and foretelling hitting a confused Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys so here's chapter 4. There will be, as planned right now, one more chapter before i fastforward to when Marcel's is actually pregnant. I'm hoping you guys got it, but the 'guy' mentioned here at the end and at in the other chapter where Jade was talking to someone was Louis. He doesn't have a big part right now but it's just sort of a foreshadowing thing.  
> If you have any feedback please let me know! xx

“Oh Marcy,” Marcel hears from the door of his room. He groans, rolling over, and hiding his face in between his pillow. He hears a snicker and then his breath is knocked out of his body when someone jumps on him. “Marcel,” the voice sing songs in his ear.

“What could you _possibly_ want Niall?” Marcel groans, slapping Niall’s cheek playfully when he turns around and opens his eyes, finding Niall’s face too close to his own.

Niall pouts. “That’s not the good morning I was looking for. I thought you were the nice one?”

Marcel snickers. “We both know if you woke up Harry like this on a Saturday morning he would’ve punched you by now.”

Niall opens his mouth, as if to disagree, but ends up nodding his head instead because they both know far too well that whoever wakes Harry up on weekends is done for it.

He swoops down and plants a wet and noisy kiss on Marcel’s cheek, getting up before Marcel can hit him. “Breakfast is ready. I made chocolate chip pancakes and if you don’t get your lazy butt out of bed in the next ten minutes I will eat them all; you know I’ll do it too.”

“Not feeding the children, Ni,” Marcel puts his hand on his chest in fake surprise, “what will jolly-old Gemma say?”

Niall’s laugh booms through his room. He walks out the door, flipping Marcel the bird. “I’ll tell her you called her old!” He fires back.

Marcel giggles and feels like he should fall back asleep, seeing as it’s barely eight in the morning – _on a fucking Saturday, mind you-_ but he knows he won’t be able to. Sighing, he gets out of bed and slips on his slippers, making his way downstairs to their small kitchen. He utters out a groan when he walks in to see Niall and Gemma, crowded by the stove, kissing and giggling into each other’s mouths. Harry sits in the counter and rolls his eyes fondly at the couple, motioning with his head for Marcel to sit down and indulge in Niall’s delicious pancakes.

“G’morning Marcel,” Gemma says when she turns from Niall, although his hands stay around her waist, and sees him.

“Morning sis,” he answers back.

Gemma disentangles herself from Niall, winking at him when he whimpers, and comes to the table with her mug of coffee. She sits down, places the mug down, and reaches over to fluff both of Harry’s and Marcel’s hair, causing both of them to slap her hands away. She giggles at them but puts her hands down.

“So, anyone have plans today? Don’t tell me I have lame brothers who don’t do anything on a Saturday.”

Marcel laughs and Harry slaps her arm playfully.

“Says the girl who didn’t go on her first date until she was 17,” Harry argues, ignoring Niall’s protest, “but if you must know, Jade and I are going on a date tonight actually.” A smile fits on his face, unfazed by Niall’s obnoxious- _childish, Gemma would argue-_ comments of ‘ _get it in my boy’_.

“What about you Marcy? Any plans for today?”

Marcel nods. “Yeah I’m heading to the library in a bit for my shift. Afterwards, Josh, George, and I are going to go to one of their houses and hanging out.”

Niall cheers and makes his way closer to them, wrapping Gemma in his arms once again. “It looks like we have the day to ourselves babe. Time to celebrate our anniversary right.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Didn’t you guys just celebrate it like a couple weeks ago?”

“That was our first date anniversary. Today is our first kiss anniversary. Keep of Harry, gosh.”

“You’re full of shit Niall, I swear.” Harry says, trying and failing to seem critical and instead all the fondness that he feels for Niall and Gemma creeps through.

“Well,” Marcel says, getting up to place his dish in the sink, “I think it’s romantic.” He starts heading towards the stairs but stops, turning around and facing Niall and Gemma. “As long as you don’t fuck in the couch again,” he says, wrinkling his nose, “that was a very unfortunate day for all of us I think.”

Niall looks at him for a beat before setting after him, Marcel already slamming the door and locking it before he reaches the stairs.

“Oi, that’s our sister you nitwit!” Harry yells from the kitchen and all of their laughs blend together in beautiful harmony until it’s hard to tell one apart from other.

Marcel thinks that’s the way their family has always been.

++

“Oh my god,” Marcel breathes in heavily on his rubbing hands, “it is freezing out there.”

“What’d you expect dude; it is winter ain’t it?” Josh responds. Marcel rolls his eyes, setting his coat behind his chair at the front desk.

“Where’s George?” Marcel asks, looking around.

“He’s getting stuff from the basement.”

Working for a library, like common belief, doesn’t bring much excitement to the day. However, Marcel doesn’t think there’s another job better for him. He enjoys the quietness that surrounds the library. He loves the fact that, when people come up to check out or return books, they have the decency and politeness to make small talk with him. The added bonus of working with his best mates makes it a lot of more fun than most people would expect.

Today, there isn’t too much commotion. It’s already halfway through the day and only three people have come in, nobody staying longer than thirty minutes.  Marcel thinks it’s because it is a Saturday, so people are in hopes of going out and spending time with their friends. He reckons it’ll be busier tomorrow when everyone is trying to finish their papers by midnight.

Marcel is hunched over the counter, organizing books that were dropped off and checking them in, when the door is opened and a rush of cold air hits him. He looks up and is met with hazel eyes, giving him a look that Marcel has come recognize; a mix of lust and annoyance that makes Marcel cringe.

“Hi Marcel!” He shifts his eyes and takes notice of Perrie, standing next to Zayn with their hands intertwined in between.

Marcel gulps and tries to not look hurt, giving Perrie a sad hint of a smile. “Hey you guys. What are you doing here?”

“We’re having a bit of a study date. I am rubbish at essays so Zayn said he’d help me on it.” She says, smiling fondly at Zayn. He bends down and places a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

“Well, isn’t he sweet,” Josh calls out sarcastically from behind Marcel. George snorts next to him, eyeing Zayn.

“Whatever, we’ll be over there,” Zayn snarls at them, directing Perrie to a table far from the counter. He gives Marcel a look before he sits down, his back facing him.

Josh huffs, heading to the backroom to finish off the inventory.

George puts his hand on Marcel’s shoulder, causing Marcel to look up. “You okay Marcy?” Marcel nods, his eyes drifting down. George sighs. “Trust me Marcel, it’s for the best that you get over the little crush you have on him. You’re my best mate and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” He gives Marcel a quick pat and walks away.

Marcel doesn’t respond, not wanting to have to lie to George about how much that crush has escalated and how much the hurt has along with it.

++

Marcel hums under his breath - ** _Now don't you know that karma tastes so sweet_** \- while stacking up books. He stands on his toes to push a hard-cover book- _he thinks one of the questions he’ll have his whole life is what ever happened to Stick and Emily-_ when he is crowded against the shelf. He huffs out a breath as the wood hits a little bit too painful against his chest.

Lips glide themselves along the shell of his ear, a shiver running through his body at the feeling.

Zayn laughs against him. “You okay Marcel?”

Marcel chokes out when a hand travels down his back, over his hip, and landing on the front of his crotch. Zayn palms him slowly, his other hand reaching to twist one of Marcel’s nipples.

Marcel groans. “Zayn, _oh god, Zayn,”_ He whisper moans.

Zayn pushes him harder against the bookshelf, Zayn’s hand hitting against some of the books. “Be quiet Marcel. Do you want to get caught?”

Marcel closes his eyes to stop himself from saying anything because all he has ever wanted was to get caught. All he has ever wanted with Zayn was to have somebody know so they didn’t have to hide. He fools himself through this whole relationship, thinking that Zayn would be willing to accept his love if someone were to catch them in the act and force them in public.

He pushes the other option, the one of Zayn tossing him aside and leaving him with a shattered heart, to the back of his head and comes back to the moment in hand.

“Zayn,” Marcel groans, “Zayn stop.” Zayn ignores him, rubbing Marcel faster and firmer trough his jeans. “Zayn I said stop.” Marcel says again, firmer this time. He uses his own hands, placing them on the sides of the book shelf to push away from the bookshelf and harder onto Zayn’s chest.

Zayn loses his balance, stepping back a couple of steps, but catches himself afterwards and stands tall and firm in front of Marcel.

Marcel crosses his arms, hoping he looks intimidating to Zayn but he knows his glassy eyes and obvious boner don’t help. “Aren’t you here with someone?”

Zayn narrows his eyes. “Yeah, I am. And I’m sure she’ll be willing to suck me off and do a much better job at it then you.” He spits out angrily. He walks past Marcel, pushing him so his body collides with the bookshelf once again.

Marcel hisses out, rubbing the bottom of his back to soothe out some of the pain.

Though he doesn’t think there is anything he can do to soothe out the pain he feels when he catches Zayn and Perrie with their hands around each other and their mouths crashed together.

He turns around, adjusting himself quickly and wiping away some of the tears that start to stain his cheeks. He looks up and his eyes meet a pair of strangely familiar blue ones from one of the other tables.

The guy stares at him curiously with a hint of pity- or so Marcel thinks. He offers Marcel a small smile, as if to make him feel better. Marcel has no idea how much this guy saw and he blushes at the fact a little, but he doesn’t offer any type of response.

He turns from the guy, picking up the empty box by his feet, and setting off towards the backroom to take a rest, words filling his head- **_There’s a cage, it feels like a prison_ ** \- as he walks away without a glance to catch those hazel or blue eyes staring at him, though he feels them burn holes at the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Another Me by The Cab  
> 2\. Lovesick Fool by The Cab
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Let me know what you guys think please and thank you for all the reception you have given it already. Next chapters will be as Marcel's pregnant and the other characters (Cher, Liam, Louis, etc..) will start coming in as well.  
> Love you guys! :) xx

The cold air wraps around him like a blanket, urging Marcel to wrap his arms tighter around his body and preserve some of the heat he has. He breathes out, his breath coming out in white mist in front of him. He wipes his runny nose and teary eyes; something Gemma has always teased him about every winter.

Looking to the side, he smiles when he sees George perched under Josh’s arm, his face turned inward so his cheeks don’t freeze, only turning around when he yells at the game. Josh yells louder than anybody, cheering for their team and cursing out the other one. He chants along with the cheerleaders under his breath- though he’ll deny it every time- and rubs George’s back protectively.

Marcel turns his attention to the field again when he hears a booming laugh. Zayn and another team member, Mike, stand huddled close to each other and punching each other’s arm playfully. Zayn throws his head back at something Mike said, his throat peering out of the thin varsity jacket he has perched over their white uniforms.

Marcel groans, internally urging himself to calm down at the want he feels to run over the field, in front of everyone, and kiss that smooth neck with lovebites and claim Zayn as his own.

A voice in his head tells him that will never happen, the same one that he hears every time Zayn sneaks out of his room with a simple ‘ _bye´_ or ‘ _see ya later’_ or, the one Marcel wishes would stop replaying in his head.

‘ _Don’t expect too much Marcel; still don’t talk to me in public.”_

_++_

“Okay, so we’re tied 2-2. All we need is one more goal and we win, move on, and play Liberty High next weekend. Now _that_ ’s going to be a game alright!” Josh exclaims excitedly next to Marcel. George hums, playing with the hem of Josh’s jacket while his eyes trace over every movement of the ball. Marcel nods, not really caring about what’s happening.

All he can think of is Zayn; Zayn on the field, running around in his shorts and knee high socks, sweat dripping from his forehead and his tongue in between his lips as he surges forward to take the ball away from the other team. He maneuvers it around the guy, running it back to the other side. He zigzags, going past everyone, and kicks it, flying it high to the right corner of the net, just out of reach of the goalie’s hands.

The buzzer sounds across the stadium but is drowned out by the cheers and claps that break out in the stands. The team all run up to Zayn, who took off his shirt and is waving it around, pick him up in their arms, yelling out choruses of ‘ _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn’._

Marcel grins hugely, knowing just how proud Zayn must feel right now. He has an urge to go up and congratulate him, his fingers twitching to go around him. Josh and George pull him into a manly hug, patting his back and laughing in Marcel’s ear. They might not like the members of the team, but the sport always gets them rattled up.

Marcel pulls away from them. He turns around again and the smile covering his face stutters, falling into a frown.

The team has put Zayn down, giving him a few pats on the back and the rest of the team some hugs. Once on the ground, Zayn puts his shirt on his shoulder and makes his way to were the cheerleaders are huddled together. They see him coming towards them and they smile at him, a cheer coming out of their mouths as he gets closer. He walks up to where Perrie is, on the left side of the group, and puts his arms around her. She giggles and her arms go around his neck as he lifts her, spinning her in circles around the field. The crowd ‘ _aww’s’,_ Zayn pulling her down and planting a big, sweet kiss on her ruby, red lips as they do.

She hides her face on his neck, like she’s embarrassed by the attention she knew she would be getting, publicly dating the infamous Zayn Malik.

He pats her head, a fond smile on his face as he kisses the top of her head. He looks up at the crowd and gives everyone a big smile and a wave, their clapping increasing. He laughs and looks around, until he stops when they meet Marcel’s brown eyes.

Marcel keeps his gaze steady on Zayn’s, wishing he could look away but knowing full well he can’t, Zayn stares at him for a while, a surprised look as to why Marcel is here at his game in the first place. Marcel has never been a huge person on sports or going out. When realizing that Marcel is here, to see him most likely, his stare turns colder. Marcel shudders and finally looks away when Zayn turns from him and pulls Perrie as they walk back to the locker rooms.

Marcel sighs and another shudder runs through his body, this one of sadness and exhaustion. He smiles at George when he wraps his arms around Marcel and he lets himself be pulled by George and Josh through the crowd and to the parking lot.

++

Marcel’s eyes fly open when he hears a noise from the side of his house. He sits up slowly, looking at his window. A ‘ _fuck’_ followed by a groan is heard until hands appear on the windowpane. Marcel throws the covers off him and runs to the window, ignoring the thin, pale, blue boxers covering his body.

Pulling the window open, he looks down and sees Zayn’s hands reaching forward and pulling his body inside, falling on the floor with a _thud_ and a giggle.

“Zayn,” Marcel whisper-shouts, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Zayn giggles again. “Marcel no swearing; nerds don’t do that.” He stammers out, his words running together.

“Oh god Zayn, are you drunk?”

“Are you?” Zayn counters back, placing a hand on his hip as he lies on the floor. Marcel rolls his eyes, bending down and picking Zayn up in his arms. Zayn wraps his arms around Marcel’s neck, placing kisses on it as Marcel leads him to the bed.

“Why are you climbing up my window while drunk at one in the morning?” Marcel asks annoyed, sitting with his back against the headboard.

Zayn shrugs. “Was at the after party and Perrie ended up falling asleep after we had sex.” Marcel stiffens, though it goes unnoticed by Zayn. “I still feel turned on and I thought of you.” He winks up at Marcel, raking his hand up Marcel’s leg.

Marcel slaps Zayn’s hand away when it gets closer to his crotch. “Sorry Zayn, but I’m not in the mood.”

Zayn lifts his head, looking at Marcel with an incredulous look. “Shut up Marcel you know you want to.”

Marcel shakes his head. “No I don’t. Not when you come to me at crazy times in the morning whenever you feel like it. And especially not after you had sex with someone else.”

Zayn groans. “Marcel, I told you this was not going to turn into a relationship. This was just a casual fling to get laid and you know that.”

He sits down so his face is close to Marcel’s. He places his hand on his cheek, turning Marcel’s head, and presses his mouth fiercely against his. Marcel places his hand on Zayn’s chest, pushing him away, but Zayn groans and wraps his hand around the back Marcel’s neck, bringing him closer. Using the distraction, Zayn pushes his tongue in between Marcel’s lips, running it along the roof of his mouth and along the edges of his teeth. Marcel shudders and kisses back, unable to control himself.

Zayn smirks against Marcel’s lips, letting his hand fall from the back of his neck and placing it in front of Marcel’s boxers, palming his already hardened cock.

“Zayn,” Marcel gasps.

“You say you don’t want it but I know you do.” Zayn says. “You act like I’m the biggest douchebag for treating you like a bootycall when you know better than me that you want this so bad. You want to feel wanted don’t you? You want someone to be with you and make you feel good. I want you, Marcel, just not that way you want me to.” Marcel shudders, Zayn’s hand slipping inside his boxers, tightening his hold on him, in between his speech and his lips on the shell of his ear. “Whether you like it or not, this is the best you’ll get. You think of this as a relationship when it isn’t. You’re just something that’s there when I need it.”

“Zayn,” Marcel gasps loudly, his stomach tightening with a knowing feeling and his eyes watering as Zayn’s words choke him.

“What are you going to do when I’m gone Marcel? There will be no one there to watch over you and take care of you. Enjoy it while you can baby.”

Marcel lets out a broken cry as he comes in Zayn’s hand. Zayn keeps touching him, pumping his length as he spills inside his boxers, staining them. Zayn slips his hand out, pushing his fingers deep inside Marcel’s mouth, chocking him a bit as he licks and sucks Zayn’s fingers.

“Face it Marcel,” Zayn says, placing an out of place sweet kiss on Marcel’s cheek, ignoring the tears falling, “this is the best you’ll ever get.”

He stands from the bed, more sober than when he came in, though his eyes are still red and bloodshot. He walks to the window and starts to slip out of it.

“See ya’ later Marcel.” He sighs. “I told you not too expect too much.”

Marcel chokes on another sob and Zayn rolls his eyes, slipping fully out of the window and into the dark, cold morning.

After Marcel is finally alone, he lets his whimpers escape his body fully. He shakes, his eyes watering, and angry ‘ _I told you so’s’_ fill his mind. He grabs fistfuls of his hair and he feels like a child, the way he kicks at his covers and shakes his head back and forth. He wants to scream and yell at himself for being so stupid and horny and just about everything a person can be.

He slips out of his boxers, throwing them into the waste bin by his bed. He pulls the covers over his body and tries to muffle a yell in his pillows.

Apparently, he’s louder than he thinks because a knock sounds at his door.

“Marcy?” Harry calls from the doorway. “Are you okay?” Marcel doesn’t answer, hoping Harry will think he’s asleep. However, he starts shaking harder and his sobs get louder. “Gemma, Niall!” Harry yells.

Marcel faintly hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

“What is it Harry?” Niall yawns out. Harry points to Marcel’s shaking body underneath the covers and Gemma and Niall instantly awaken. They all walk over to Marcel’s bed. Gemma and Niall slip into one side, Niall in between Gemma and Marcel, and Harry slips in the other side. The bed creaks from their weight and they all tangle together in the too small bed. They pull the covers so it wraps around all of them and take a look at Marcel who shrinks under their gaze. They wrap their arms around him and Harry kisses his head, soothing him with whispered words against his ear.

Marcel’s sobs quiet down after a couple of minutes, though his body spazzes out every couple of seconds. The heat of everybody’s body against his own comforts him and he finds himself more exhausted then he has ever been.

He knows they are going to ask questions in the morning but he also knows that they won’t push him to say anything and will respect him when he tells them he doesn’t want to share. He wishes he could tell them what happened and why he broke down but he can’t.

_He can’t._

He doesn’t want to see the disappointment and pity in their faces. And he definitely doesn’t want to see their angered and saddened faces if he were to tell them that he knows- **_Make me want it, got to have it_** _–_ that he won’t stop seeing Zayn.

He shuts his eyes tight and lets his mind wander as he slips into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Bad Drug by Tristan Prettyman
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update. Holidays kept me busy and I had to decide how I wanted this chapter to work out. But I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for the people who have been giving me great feedback, I'm truly honored you guys are reading this and like it. :)  
> I'm posting it now, though it's late, since I've been asked about updates and I want you guys to have it. If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know! xx

Marcel groans, turning to the side to turn off his alarm while pressing his face further into the pillow. He takes three deep breaths but by the fourth one he knows he can’t stop it. He hastily throws the covers from over him and runs into the bathroom. Luckily, the lid is still up from his trip the night before when the same nausea had overtaken him. He drops to his knees in front of the toilet and braces himself, putting both hands on either side of the toilet. He gives a couple of gags, though all that is coming out is spit and water, as he already threw up the food that was in his body last night.

He stays perched over the toilet until he feels like there is nothing left inside his body to come up. He flushes and gets up onto his feet as steadily as possible. Running the water, he fills up the cup on the sink and takes a gulp of it, washing out his mouth from the horrible taste. He finishes, taking some mouthwash as well, and goes back to his room to sit on his bed.

“Marcel,” comes a voice from the door, “are you okay?”

Marcel nods slowly, meeting his eyes with Gemma’s concerned ones. “Yeah, I’m fine Gems.”

“Did you just get sick again?” She asks, as she sits next to him on the bed and places her hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles on it.

“Yeah I did.”

“What else is wrong?”

Marcel shrugs. “I just feel bad. I’m really tired, though I slept a lot yesterday. I have a horrible stomachache and feel like I might get sick again any minute, though there is nothing in me to heave back out. My back also hurts and I feel dizzy. Plus I’ve been having to go to the bathroom more often than before.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay home Marcy? You can stay in bed and I’ll make you something light to eat.”

Marcel shakes his head. “No Gems, thanks. I’m just feeling a little down. I’m sure I’ll feel better at school. And if I don’t I’ll just call Niall and have him pick me up early.”

Gemma nods, giving him a kiss on the cheek and standing up. “Okay if you’re sure.” She makes her way to the door and stops. “If you’re still feeling bad tomorrow, Niall will take you to the doctor. I swear, your symptoms made it sound like your pregnant or something.” She chuckles and closes the door behind her as she walks out.

Marcel sits there, his eyes trained on the door. He thinks about what Gemma said and plays all his symptoms in his head once, twice, _three times._

“Oh shit,” Marcel breathes, his stomach churning again as he runs towards the bathroom.

++

“Marcel!” Marcel jumps, causing him to hit his head against his opened locker door. The guys across from him laugh in response but he ignores them, opting to look at where Josh and George are coming his way.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to scare you.” Josh says once he’s next to Marcel and wraps him in a quick hug.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you okay?” George asks. “You look tired and a little pale.”

Marcel looks away, giving his attention to the books in his locker. “I’m not feeling too well; a little under the weather.”

“Flu?” Josh asks, his voice sympathetic.

Marcel gulps and prays his voice doesn’t give away too much, as he is a horrible liar. “Something like that I guess.”

Both his friends nod, clapping him on the back softly. Marcel gives them a small smile and closes his locker.

He turns and starts walking with them as they head to their first classroom together – they have a test and need to get there before the bell rings so they can do last minute studying. Marcel gets into a deep conversation with them and doesn’t look up to see a group of guys walking their way. He comes in contact with a body and he stumbles back, falling onto the floor. His glasses slip down his nose but he grabs them just in time and pushes them back up.

“Watch where you’re going,” a voice says in front of him. Marcel’s head snaps up and his eyes meet Zayn’s brown ones.

“I thought those big glasses helped you see better not make you blinder,” Mike says next to Zayn. They all snicker as they step around Marcel, not bothering to help them up.

“Assholes,” George mutters under his breath. Josh snorts in agreement and puts his hand out for Marcel to grab and lift him up from the floor.

The force and quickness of getting up makes Marcel’s head spin more than it had been. He stumbles a bit, regaining his balance. When he is steady, he turns and speed walks towards the bathroom, barely making it inside the stall when he gets sick again.

He hears the door open and footsteps come towards his stall but he can’t stop throwing up for long enough to answer Josh and George’s worried calls.

He finishes throwing up and pulls out his phone, typing a quick message to Niall.

++

“Thank you, Mr. Styles. You can take a seat and Dr. Mitchell will be right with you.”

Marcel nods and heads to the chairs, taking a seat next to Niall.

“What’d she say?” Niall asks, not looking up from his phone.

“Just that the doctor will be right with me.” Niall nods and doesn’t ask any further questions, his phone keeping him busy.

Marcel sighs and slumps in the chair, letting his head fall back against the wall and he closes his eyes. He starts falling asleep almost instantly but a tap on his thigh has him sitting up straight. Niall points to the door, where a nurse is looking at him expectantly.

“They just called you up bud.” Niall says. Marcel nods and stands up, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“Thanks Niall.” Marcel says. He says a quick hi to the nurse and enters through the doors. The nurse directs him through the hallway, taking a right and going into the third door.

Marcel thanks her and enters the room, the doctor already there.

“Good morning. I’m Dr. Mitchell.” The doctor says, standing up to shake Marcel’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Marcel.” He answers shyly. The doctor smiles at him, gesturing towards the seat by the door.

“Nice to see you Marcel. How can I help you today? This isn’t a regular checkup correct?” Dr. Mitchell asks.

“No. I’ve been feeling pretty sick lately.”

“Can you tell me your symptoms please?”

Marcel nods and blushes slightly. “Well, I’ve been feeling nauseous and I’ve been throwing up at least once a day since about three days ago. I have horrible stomachaches and back pains. My head feels heavy and I get dizzy easily, especially if I stand up too quickly. I’ve been feeling fatigue, even though I sleep more than before. I also have been going to the bathroom more often and I was feeling a little constipated yesterday.”

Dr. Mitchell nods and writes everything Marcel says down in his folder. “Very interesting,” the doctor says, running over the notes once more before giving Marcel his full attention. “I’m going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me okay Marcel?” Marcel nods. “Do you have any idea of what your symptoms might mean?”

“I-I don’t know,” Marcel stammers out.

Dr. Mitchell raises his eyebrows. “Honest, remember?”

Marcel sighs, fiddling his fingers in his lap. “Yes,” he says in a small voice.

“Is there a reason for why what you believe to be the cause might be true?”

Marcel nods. When the doctor doesn’t reply, Marcel realizes he is waiting for him to fully explain. Marcel takes a deep breath and in a hushed whisper, like he is afraid if he says it louder it’ll make it more real - **_Your fingerprints all over my heart_** – he starts to talk.

“I, umm, I had sex; unprotected sex.”

Dr. Mitchell sighs and comes closer to Marcel, patting his legs and keeping his hand there. Marcel looks up and hesitantly, meets his eyes.

“Marcel, it’s okay. I’m not going to lecture you on how you shouldn’t do that because it’s not going to change anything. What I need to do now is run some studies to see if our beliefs are correct. Now, have you taken any type of pregnancy test yet? Like a store bought one?” Marcel shakes his head. “Okay then.” He retrieves a cup from the counter and hands it to Marcel. “I want you to go to the bathroom and empty in here so I can run urine samples. I’m also going to take some blood so we can test that as well to double check. You can rest for a while afterwards so I can check the tests and give you your results. Okay?”

Marcel nods and takes hold of the cup. He gets up on wobbly legs and heads to the bathroom. Dr. Mitchell gives him an encouraging smile but Marcel’s head is pounding and he just wants to get everything over with already.

He tries to empty his mind as he pees in the cup, not wanting to think about the news that the doctor can bring him. He feels like his heart is pounding so hard - **_Look at the wonderful mess that we made_** \- he can hear it in his ears.

He makes his way back to the room, where the nurse who had called him is currently in.

“Hi honey,” she says. “You can leave your cup right here on the counter. I need you to sit here on the bed so I can take your blood and take both things to Dr. Mitchell.”

Marcel robotically follows her directions, sitting on the bed with the inside of his arms facing her. She wipes part of his inner elbow and gets the needle, digging in and filling up the tube with some of his blood. She closes the tube and puts a bandage over where she made the insertion.

“Lay back so you don’t feel dizzier. If you feel like dozing off, feel free. Dr. Mitchell will wake you up when he comes in with the news.” She gives him a warm smile, one he returns, and grabs to the cup of urine and tube of blood, and walks out.

Marcel lies down and tries to focus on his breathing, keeping it a steady pace. He feels it speed up more and more as time goes by. He closes his eyes but he hears a clock ticking and feels like the walls are closing in on him and he can’t breathe.

He feels himself go under as his paranoia rises higher and higher.

“Marcel,” he hears Dr. Mitchell say when he comes back in. Everything feels so far away; so distant from his orientation, although he feels Dr. Mitchell’s hand rubbing his arm.

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

And then it all turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Where Did U Go? by Midnight Red  
> 2\. Flaws by Bastille
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best or favorite chapter honestly, but gets the point across and I just really wanted to put it out since people ask me about updates a lot, which I am so undeniably thankful for seeing as that means people actually like this story. I hope you guys like this and please, any more feedback is always welcome.  
> For anybody else going through the crazy weather right now, stay warm! At least I got two more vacation days out of it. ;)  
> Also, one last question, the bolded, italicized parts I have been adding are song lyrics. I didn't know if anybody was interesting in knowing which they are but I had someone message me on them specifically so I was thinking, would making a playlist with the songs sound like something you all would like? Message me or comment if you would and I will do it! Thanks :)  
> xx

Everything feels distant; fuzzy; unclear; like being underwater but not being able to drown. He wants to go under- not in a suicidal type of way- just so he can close everything around him and try to breathe.

He hears voices around him but they sound like bees, buzzing all around his ears, never stinging, just informing Marcel that they are _there._

_Buzz_

“Is there anything I-we- can do to help him?”

_Buzz. Buzz._

“Honestly Mr. Horan, your support is the most crucial thing he will need. He needs to have a safe, supportive base for him to be in because it will not be easy. Male pregnancies aren’t regarded as openly as other things in society, as I am sure you are aware. We need to be careful that he is okay; mentally and physically. Remind him to be as completely honest as he can with all of you. As for professionally, I am making of list of things he should and needs to have in his system to give to you before you leave. He needs to maintain a close look at his body during this pregnancy. I am making prescriptions for different medication that will help. I also recommend informing his school or counselor about this so they can help at school and maybe help educate him in certain things. I know it’s a lot, and I will explain it to Marcel when he wakes up as well.”

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._  

“Sounds good Doc, thank you so much.”

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

 

++

**_There's a fire inside, there's a storm on the rise_ **

++

 

“Gemma, sweetheart, we’re home!” Niall’s voice sounds through the house. Marcel hides his face in Niall’s neck, clinging to him, and his breath starts staggering. Niall rubs his back comfortingly, kissing his forehead, and whispering in his ear. “It’s okay Marcel, you can do it.”

Marcel looks up when he hears rushed footsteps come towards them. Gemma enters the living room with an apron hanging on her waist. “Hey you guys. Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?”

“Let’s head to kitchen yeah?” Niall tightens his arm around Marcel’s waist as he says that, pulling him along as they pad through the living room.

Gemma walks behind them. She takes off her apron and throws it on the counter. “Do you want some soup Marcel? I made a hot pot for you after you left.”

Marcel shakes his head. He clears his throat and says shakily, “can I have some water though?”

Gemma nods. She fills the glass and places it in front of him. She plants a kiss on his head and then takes the seat across from her.

“Is this an important family announcement?” She asks softly, with nothing behind it except lovingness and Marcel wants to cry at the way his older sister always understands. He nods in response. “Harry,” she calls out.

The door to Harry’s room opens and he comes down, Jade in tow. They see Marcel and they give him a quick hug.

“Are you okay, Marcy?” Harry asks.

“Josh told me you weren’t feeling well so we thought we would make a home visit during lunch to see if you needed anything. I also got some of your homework and left it in your room.” Jade says, her voice going low and soft like she is trying to reassure him of something.

He smiles at them and whispers a quiet thank you.

“You guys should sit down, Marcel has something important he wants to say to you all.” Niall says.

Harry gives them a curious look but complies nonetheless. He takes a seat next to Gemma and before Jade can do the same, he pulls her by the waist and she lands on his lap. Gemma smiles at them and brushes some of Jade’s loose hair behind her ear. She turns her attention back to Marcel and smiles at him sweetly.

Marcel finishes drinking his water and takes deep breaths. “I, umm, so as you all know, I’ve been feeling crappy for these last couple of days. And I know we all thought it was the flu or something but we went to the doctor and I talked to him a bit about, you know, my symptoms and all. We ran some tests and he gave me some news.” He gives them a final look and Niall grips one of his hands with his own.

 _Inhale._ “I’m pregnant.” _Exhale,_

They sit in silence and every single breath Marcel hears in the small room makes his speed up. He thinks he should stand, pace around, shake everyone and demand an answer; _something_. But he can’t. He just waits patiently until someone breaks the silence.

And Gemma finally does. “Congratulations,” she says, eyeing him carefully.

He gives her a tight smile in return and then looks at Harry and Jade expectantly.

“That’s, wow,” Jade breathes out, “I wasn’t expecting that for sure but nonetheless, anything you need I’ll be here for you Marcel. I didn’t know you were seeing someone though.”

Marcel gulps. “Well I’m kind of not really seeing anyone,” he admits.

“Who’s the father then?” Harry finally asks. Marcel was expecting this. It was inedible really; someone was bound to ask but he still wished they wouldn’t.

“I’d rather not say for right now.”

“Marcel,” Harry hisses, making Marcel cringe back.

“Harry,” Gemma warns, before turning to Marcel, “it’s okay Marcy, you don’t have to tell us now, but you will eventually right?” Marcel nods. “Well then, okay. Thank you for telling us and we will do anything you need during this experience okay? We will be here for you and we love you with all our hearts.”

They all stand up and come towards Marcel when he starts whimpering. They make him stand and wrap him in a huge hug, making Marcel cry more at all the love and support his family is giving him and he finally breathes a sigh of relief at knowing he won’t be alone through all this.

++

A knock on his door has Marcel waking up from his nap. He says a quick ‘come in’ in between a yawn. When he peeks through the covers he sees George and Josh coming inside, dropping their bags by the door, and making their way towards Marcel. They place a quick kiss to his cheek and take their seats; George on the foot of the bed and Josh on Marcel’s computer chair.

“You feeling better bud?” Josh asks.

Marcel nods and sits up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. “Yeah, I went to the doctor and he told me what was wrong.”

George smiles. “That’s good. Now just some medicine and rest, and you’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

Marcel fiddles with his fingers and looking down, he says to them, “I’m pregnant you guys.”

Just like with his family a silence follows them after his announcement.

“You’re-you’re kidding right?” Josh asks astonished. Marcel shakes his head. “When did this happen? With who?”

Marcel takes a shaky breath. “Umm, the doctor told me I’m about five weeks along.”

Josh gasps. “With who?” Marcel stays quiet, scared to answer and be honest with his friends-with _anybody_. Josh turns and looks at George helplessly.

George scoots closer to Marcel, placing his hands over Marcel’s. “Marcy, is it…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but Marcel knows who he means. Josh sucks a breath from where he sits and Marcel can’t do anything but nod in response.

Josh gets out of his seat and sits next to Marcel on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. “Why didn’t you tell us you and Zayn got together? I know we don’t have the best attitude towards him but we would’ve accepted him if he made you happy.”

“Well, we aren’t really _together_ together, per say.”

George looks at him carefully. “So you had sex with him but you weren’t dating?” Marcel nods. “Was it Zayn’s idea or yours?”

Before he can answer a gasp comes from his open door and has their heads snapping up. “It’s _Zayn!?”_ Harry asks, his voice full of venom. “Marcel, are you fucking serious!? Why would you do that to yourself? Zayn is a horrible asshole who doesn’t care about anything or anyone other than himself, why would you do that!?”

Marcel stares at him wide eyed, tears falling down his cheeks with every word Harry throws at him. “I-I-I I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Marcel tries to explain, but stops and chokes on air. He cries and hears Harry swear quietly.

“I’m sorry Marcel, I’m sorry I didn't mean to scream at you.” Harry reasons, coming towards the bed but sits in Josh’s old seat on the chair instead. “I was surprised is all and mad that he has the guts to do this to you. I am going to kick his damn ass!”

Marcel shakes his head viciously. “No, no please you guys, all of you, don’t do anything about this. Let me deal with it. I wasn’t even supposed to tell anyone about us, please just don’t do anything.”

They all look hesitant but agree to Marcel’s pleas.

“How long have you guys been doing, you know, what you do?” Josh asks carefully, soothing Marcel with rubs on his back.

“A while,” Marcel whimpers out, “a little over four months.”

“Four months!? How did you not tell us about it?”

“We agreed to keep it a secret because of what people would say, and I haven’t been in a proper relationship, so we were going to go with the flow.”

“Was Zayn actually planning on going public though?” Harry asks. “What about Perrie?”

Marcel shrugs. “He never really said whether or not he wanted to stop keeping it a secret, he just didn’t want anybody to know for now. And he started dating Perrie about two months into our thing and he didn’t really address it, but recently he mentions how Perrie’s his girlfriend and I’m just a casual thing on the side.”

He looks up at them and they all have a violent, angry look in their eyes. He groans. “Nothing stupid, you guys promised.”

Harry looks reluctant at the mention of the promise but ignores it. “Was he the reason you were crying the night we came to you?” Marcel nods. “Oh my god, was the night that it happened the night I thought you were masturbating!?” Marcel blushes but nods.

“Are you going to tell him?” George asks softly.

“Yeah,” Marcel breathes, “I’m planning on. I just have to find the right time to do it and hope for the best.”

They all nod and after a bit more of talking, they decide leaving Marcel to sleep some more would be best. George and Josh leave, giving Marcel another embrace and kiss, and assuring him they will always stick with him no matter what and whatever he needs, not to hesitate to ask.

Harry shows them out and comes back in to Marcel’s room, pushing his sweaty hair back. “I’m not going to tell Gemma or Niall, not until you are ready to tell them yourself. But I want you to promise that you will tell me everything from now on, whether you think I’ll be angry or not. Okay?”

Marcel nods. “I will. And I’m sorry Harry, I really didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

Harry smiles. “I know you didn’t, but don’t worry, we’ll get through it all. And I’m happy to have a new addition to our little family.”

Marcel smiles back and hesitantly places his hands on his belly. A fond look overtakes his face after he thinks about how wonderful this whole situation can actually be. He just hopes the bumps in the road will let them both come out safe and happy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter you guys! Hope you like it and please any feedback is always welcome!! Sorry for the late update, finals are this week and fuck they're annoying. :/ But, I will have another update soon! Thank you guys for everything. :) xx

Marcel's eyes flutter open, the sun shining through the openings of his window shades hitting his face softly. He groans, turning to the side. His hands rest on his stomach on instinct.

It amazes Marcel how natural his response towards the pregnancy has gone. He is worried and scared- _terrified really_ \- but he's also excited and ready to take care of a baby.

_His baby._

"Marcel," Gemma's voice cuts through his wandering thoughts, "you awake hun?"

Marcel sighs but sits up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm up."

Gemma smiles at him. "Get changed then yeah? Harry is going to pick Jade up for school. Niall and I are going to take you to school so we can talk to Mr. Payne about what's going on."

Marcel nods and Gemma leaves shortly after. He makes his way to his bathroom, opting for a nice shower before what he can tell is going to be a hectic day.

 

**++**

**_Need y'all to bear with me please_ **

++

 

“But Gems, it’s free!”

“Niall, we’re here to talk to Marcel’s counselor, not get free food,” Gemma scolds.

Marcel chuckles and feels some of his nerves settle down as Niall pouts next to Gemma. They’re heads turn when a knock at the door, followed by Mr. Payne walking in, is heard.

“Hi, I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to deal with something.” Mr. Payne says as he takes his place behind his desk, shaking Gemma’s and Niall’s hands, and taking a seat.

“It’s no problem, Liam. Though you could make it up to me by letting me knick a cup of coffee and one of those good looking biscuits you got there.” Niall answers, sending him a wink and ignoring Gemma’s swap at his arm.

Liam laughs. “’Course mate, they’re complimentary. Help yourself out.” Niall sticks his tongue out to Gemma as she sits muttering things that sounded awfully like ‘ _a child, I’m dating a child’_ with a fond smirk on her face.

Niall walks back, a cup in his hand, a biscuit in his mouth, and another in his hand but before he could sit Liam snickers. “You’re not even going to get something for your lady, Ni? Nice to see when it comes to food you haven’t changed.”

“Oi! Watch the shots, yeah Payne? I know where you live; remember that.” Nonetheless, Niall turns back around and fills up two cups of coffee, one for Gemma and the other for Marcel. He brings them back and hands them respectively before taking his seat and stuffing his mouth with biscuits.

“So,” Liam says, “what brings you guys in today? I’m hoping all is okay with you Marcel?”

Marcel nods. “Yes Mr. Payne, everything is okay.”

“We’re here because we just found out some news that we think you should know and we hope you could help us deal with it as best as possible.”

Liam nods, face turned fully serious as he leans forward with his arms on his desk. “Of course, Gemma, I’ll do anything to help. What’s going on?”

“Well you see, Liam,” Gemma sighs, “Marcel hadn’t been feeling well for the last couple of days and we had originally thought it was just the flu; as I’m sure everyone would’ve. However, he went to the hospital and they ran some appropriate tests, considering the symptoms he gave, and the doctor gave us the news after the tests came back.” Gemma turns to Marcel and looks at him expectantly, giving him a warm smile.

Marcel turns to Liam and takes a deep breath. “Umm, Mr. Payne, I’m pregnant.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “Oh my gosh, really? How far along are you?”

Marcel shifts about in his seat. “About five weeks, almost six,” he answered.

Liam nods. “Wow, this is definitely unexpected, I will not pretend otherwise. However, I am glad you told me Marcel; that was very important and brave. May I ask who the father is? As far as I was aware, you weren’t seeing anyone here at school.”

Marcel swallows. “Umm, I’d rather not mention him at the moment, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I was just curious. I don’t want you to feel like you need to say anything. But if you want to talk about it, you know I’m here to listen, right?” Marcel nods. “Great. Okay so,” Liam says, turning towards Gemma and Niall, “is there anything I should know considering this predicament?”

Gemma nods. “The doctor gave us a list of medication that he will need to be taking, which could affect his sleeping and behavioral patterns, so we were hoping you could inform his teachers, so they know not to call him out in class too much. He will also have to be excused from school more than a handful of times for doctor visits and things of that nature.” Liam nods along, writing down the things Gemma tells him. “The doctor also said we should ask for any classes or extra-curriculars that could help Marcel here at school.”

Liam seems to think it over. “There a couple of clubs he could join to help deal with stress like yoga and reading clubs; you know things to keep him busy. Class wise, he already took health but I think we could probably change his PE class to health again, so he doesn’t have to do too much physical activity and can re-inform himself on his health responsibilities. We also have a Home Economics class, which we usually only offer to older students, but I think I can get an exception for Marcel. Would that be okay with you Marcel?”

Marcel gives a quick glance at Niall and Gemma before turning back to Liam and nodding. “I think that might be best.”

Liam gives him a big smile. “I couldn’t agree more. I understand you are going to need to take medication so after you receive it, I want you to bring it and we will give it to the nurse. Drugs aren’t allowed for you to be carrying around but I’ll make sure she knows you are to receive them whenever you ask for them.” Marcel nods. “Great! So I think we have everything worked out for right now. If anything else is needed please, do not hesitate to let me know.”

Marcel nods. Gemma and Niall stand up, giving Liam a huge hug from across the desk.

“Thank you so much Li,” Niall says in his hug, “we truly appreciate your help with Marcel and Harry here at the school.”

Liam smiles as he pulls away. “It’s no problem you guys, really. You know I’d do anything for these boys. My obligation as a godfather isn’t it?”

Gemma chuckles as Niall groans, punching Liam in the shoulder playfully. “You’re not a godfather, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“I practically am though!” Liam argues. “You should just baptize them again so Cher and I can be official godparents.”

Gemma laughs. “You just want another excuse to wear your wedding tux.”

“It’s just sitting there in the closet collecting dust! Might as well do something with it don’t you think?”

They banter on for a couple more minutes, all laughing rather loudly at the end, when a knock at the door interrupts them.

“Come in,” Liam answers. The door is pushed open and in comes Cher, smiling at everyone.

“Hey, it’s great to see you all here!” She goes around, giving a kiss to Niall and Gemma and a handshake to Marcel, seeing as they're still on school grounds. She walks closer to Liam and when she’s in arms reach, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a loving kiss.

“Hey babe,” he says.

She chuckles against his chest. “Hi honey. What’s going on? Why wasn’t I invited to this little reunion?”

“We actually came to talk to Liam about some things concerning Marcel,” Niall says, wrapping an arm around Marcel’s shoulders.

“Yeah, honey. Marcel’s actually going to be a student of yours starting tomorrow.”

Cher’s eyebrows furrow. “Oh really? I thought Home Ec was only for the older students?”

Liam nods. “Usually yes, but we’re making an exception for him.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly?”

They all look at Marcel curiously and Marcel sighs, a little annoyed at everyone giving him these warm and supportive smiles whenever pregnancy news came up. He loved that they respected his privacy but it was getting a bit creepy if he was being honest.

“Umm, well, I’m pregnant.”

Cher- _bless her soul, Marcel thinks_ \- seems surprised for a millisecond before cooling her expression. “Wow, that’s great news honey!” She untangles herself from Liam and comes towards Marcel, wrapping him in a big hug. She pulls back, kissing his cheek, and moving out of the hug. “I’m so happy you’ll be part of the class! Lucky for you, we are just starting the parenting unit so it will be great for you. I’ll make it fun and educational, you know me.” She winks and he laughs, nodding along.

“Glad we have everything settled then,” Liam says. “Marcel, why don’t you take the rest of the day off to rest and tomorrow morning come straight to my office and I will give you your new schedule okay? I’ll try to make sure not too many things get moved around.”

Marcel nods. “Thank you so much, Mr. Payne, I really appreciate it.”

Liam smiles and reaches for Marcel’s head, messing up his slicked back hair. “Anything for my godson.”

 

 

 

“God dammit Payne, we _just_ talked about this!” Niall yells, and they all fall into a fit of laughter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Mirror by Kat Dahlia
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I feel like this is shorter than most of my chapters, though it's about the same length. But, I really hope you guys like this chapter. A little sad and emotional but this story has a lot of that. Since everyone wanted more overprotective Harry I added a bit. ;) Like always, feedback is welcome and let's thank this cold winter for random school vacation days! xxx

++

**_I hear the same wave of sirens coming down my way_ **

_++_

 

_~ New Message: From Z_

_Why weren’t you @ school today ~_

“Are you going to respond?” A voice comes from behind Marcel.

“Nope,” Marcel sighs, his grip on his phone tightening.

“Does he text you often?”

“Nope,” Marcel answers again. George nods in understanding and turns around, gripping Marcel’s shoulder as he walks away. Marcel goes to put his phone away but before he can it vibrates again.

_~ New Message: From Z_

_I had plans for us including an empty classroom ~_

Marcel’s eyes widen a bit as he reads. He turns off his phone and puts it on the counter roughly. He grips the edge of it and takes deep breaths, trying to control the variety of emotions playing inside of him.

A faint hint of a touch has his right hand twitching. He opens his eyes and his gut twists.

“Ignoring me Marcel?” Zayn asks with a smug smirk on his face. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

“What are you doing here?” Marcel breathes.

“I believe I was asking the questions, Marcel.”

“And I think he doesn’t have to answer any of them,” Josh says. Marcel turns and sees him and George standing behind him, their arms crossed over their torsos and staring at Zayn.

“I wasn’t talking to either one of you,” Zayn snarls, “why don’t you go back to making out or whatever it is you all do when you’re together.”

George blushes slightly but doesn’t move from his stance. Josh wraps an arm around his waist, not taking his eyes off of Zayn.

“What do you want Zayn?”

“None of your business.”

“Zayn,” Marcel finally says, “what do you want?”

Zayn gives him a look that has Marcel wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

“I came to talk to you about something and I’d prefer if you’re nosy friends weren’t here.”

“Obviously we aren’t nosy enough,” Josh mutters under his breath.

George hits him in his stomach slightly, sending him a glare. “Then talk Zayn, ignore us.”

“It’s kind of hard to. Give us some alone time will you? I promise I won’t mess up his dorky glasses.” Zayn snorts.

“Yeah, you better not mess up anything again, or I swear we will all come after you and your pretentious face.”

“ _Josh,”_ Marcel whispers, his voice trembling in slight panic, “ _please_ _shut up.”_

Josh huffs but complies and sags his body against George’s, who places a reassuring kiss on his cheek. When Marcel turns back, he really wishes he hadn’t. Zayn had been mad and cold with him many times before - _way too many,_ if you asked him- but Marcel has never seen anyone give someone a look the same level of murderous that Zayn is giving him at that moment.

“ _Marcel_ ,” Zayn snarls, “we need to talk _now.”_

Marcel feels so terrified at the moment. It feels like his guts have come up and are pushing at his throat. His eyes are watering and his hands are trembling but he nods. He turns to Josh and George, who are furiously shaking their heads at him.

“We’ll be in the backroom,” he says quietly, his voice staggering.

“Marcel,” George begins to interrupt.

“He said we’ll be in the back,” Zayn huffs, coming behind the counter and taking hold of Marcel’s wrist forcibly, pulling him away from Josh and George’s complaints. Marcel gives them a quick look, trying to reassure them, though the same couldn’t be said for himself. As they get closer and closer to the backroom, his heart speeds up faster and faster.

Zayn pulls the door open harshly, practically pushing Marcel into the room, and slamming the door behind him. Marcel lands hard against the wall, putting his arms out just in time to soften his fall a bit.

“What are they talking about Marcel?” Zayn snarls. “Do they _know_?” Marcel doesn’t answer, looking down at his feet. Zayn smacks the table, making Marcel flinch back. “The _one thing_ I told you not to do and you go ahead and fucking do it! I told you not to tell anyone!”

“I-I didn’t mean to,” Marcel whispers, “they figured it out.”

“What do you mean they figured it out? How long have they known?”

“They just found out.”

Zayn huffs, pushing his hand roughly through his hair. “Are they the only ones?”

“Harry,” Marcel says, so quiet he thinks Zayn didn’t hear. He hears Zayn’s footsteps and looks up, just as Zayn is grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the wall.

“ _Harry knows?”_ Zayn yells.

“He overheard my conversation with Josh and George.”

“So you did tell them!”

“No! Well, kind of; they figured it out and I just confirmed it.”

Zayn smacks the wall beside Marcel’s head, Marcel recoiling against it. “That’s the same thing as telling them!” Zayn pushes himself away from Marcel, shaking his head. “I told you not to do one thing Marcel; one _fucking_ thing, and you do it. I knew you were a good for nothing.” He turns around and starts walking to the door. Marcel’s tears cloud his eyes and apparently he can’t see or think clearly because before Zayn can open the door he blurts it out.

“I’m pregnant.”

Zayn freezes, his hand still on the doorknob and his back facing Marcel. Marcel’s whimpers and erratic breaths feel like they’re intensified in this small room. He can see Zayn’s hand turn whiter as the hold on the doorknob turns stiffer.

Finally, Zayn turns around. His face is blank; no emotions being shown at all. His eyes are darker than Marcel has ever seen them; darker than when they were filled with lust. His lips are set in a straight line and Marcel can see his teeth biting on the edge of them. His hands are in fistfuls against his sides.

“You’re _what?”_

Marcel gulps and prepares himself for what he just brought himself into. “I’m pregnant.”

“And you think it’s mine?” Zayn asks incredulous.

Marcel blinks at him in surprise. “What? I know it’s yours.”

Zayn takes a step closer. “Are you sure? You were willing to screw around with me whenever I wanted to. Who knows what other people you’ve been sleeping with.”

Marcel’s mouth falls open in astonishment. Of all things he expected Zayn to do, calling him a _slut_ wasn’t one. “You know you’re the only person I have ever had sex with.”

“Do I?” Zayn challenged.

“Yes! We were in a relationship Zayn.”

“No we weren’t!” Zayn yells. “How many times do I have to tell you that? We were never in a relationship and we will never be in one. I wanted sex Marcel, that was it, and you gave it to me.”

“You called me your boyfriend that night,” Marcel whispers, hurt so obvious in his voice.

“Yeah, and you let me fuck you that night. Put the pieces together Marcel; I was using you.”

“But,” Marcel breathes, “I love you.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “And that’s supposed to mean something to me?”

Marcel’s heart breaks. It shatters to a million pieces, falling all around him.

“It’s your goddamn kid!” He yells out, exasperated and so tired of everything.

“I don’t care what you say, Marcel!” Zayn shouts back. “If you expect me to do something about this situation you’re in, you better think again. I am in no way going to be part of this _thing!_ I never wanted you and if you think you being stupid and getting pregnant is going to change that, you are sadly mistaken.”

“Hey!” A shout comes from outside the office. Zayn turns his attention from a sobbing Marcel to the door. It is pushed open and an angry Harry comes in. “What the hell are you doing Zayn?”

“Just having a little talk with your mess of a brother,” Zayn smirks.

Harry comes towards Zayn. He grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him back. He stands in front of Marcel, reaching out to hold one of his hands.

“You better get the fuck out of here Zayn.” Harry snarls. “I don’t have time to deal with assholes like you.”

Zayn snarls at him -like literally snarls and in any other situation, Marcel might have laughed- and sends one more look to Marcel, one full of pure hatred and anger, before hauling the office door open and storming out.

Marcel can hear Josh and George say something to him but Zayn interrupts them, yelling out a loud ‘ _fuck you both’_. He whimpers and sobs louder now that he doesn’t have to worry about Zayn. Everything Zayn yelled at him; everything he shouted at him comes back to Marcel and he feels his head grow heavier and heavier.

 

 

“Marcy, c’mere,” Harry sighs next to him. He pulls Marcel into a bone crashing hug and Marcel lets him, sagging his body against Harry’s. Harry moves back until his back touches the wall and slumps down. He cuddles Marcel against his chest and let him sit there and cry his heart out until he passes out of pure exhaustion and stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Scene continues from last chaper, so...)  
> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Mirror by Kat Dahlia
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper long wait I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't have any time to update. And I know this chapter isn't really that climatic to make up for the wait but I thought it was necessary to show how Marcel's life is going to start changing and, obviously, to introduce the newer characters. I will update the next chapter a lot sooner I promise!  
> Oh & I forgot to mention it in the past chapter notes but Liam is the school guidance counselor but he and Cher are also long time friends with Gemma and Niall, which is why Niall was playful during the meeting.  
> Thank you so much and feedback is welcome! :) xx

Marcel hears the doorknob turn and he looks up just in time to see Liam come out of his office. He smiles at Marcel and motions him to come in. Marcel stands and enters.

“Good morning Marcel.” Liam says as he shuts the door. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine Mr. Payne, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m doing very well, thank you.” He gives Marcel another smile and passes him a sheet. “So as I told you, I made sure to do my best and get you the least amount of changes possible on your new schedule. You’ll be taking health the same period you used to have PE, so that’s not a big change. The only Home Ec class I could fit you in was the same period as your math class. However, I talked to Mr. Smith, and he said that you have been doing so extremely well in his class that we decided it would be good to move you into a more advanced level. So, you’ll be taking Pre-Calculus with the upperclassmen. I know it’s a big move so if you feel like it’s not right for you just come talk to me and I’ll get you switched out. Is that okay for now?”

Marcel nods. “Yeah I think it should be fine. I can always ask Harry or Mr. Smith for some help if I get stuck.”

Liam claps his hands together. “Great! Then everything is worked out. I talked to all your teachers, explained them your situation, and they all agreed to watch out for you and that if anything is wrong, not to hesitate in letting them know.”

“O-okay. Thank you,” Marcel says in a low voice.

Liam gives him a considering look before coming towards and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Marcel looks up and meets Liam’s eyes.

“Are you okay Marcel? Is something wrong?” Marcel shakes his head automatically, causing Liam to sigh. “I understand you want to keep somethings to yourself Marcel, and I understand you feel uncomfortable at times sharing things with me because you think I’ll go behind your back and tell Niall or Gemma. My long term friendship with them may be strong but I will not do something to hurt you Marcel. I am your counselor and, unless I feel something you say is dangerous, I will not betray you. Now, is something wrong?”

Marcel rattles his brain for a response, one that doesn’t say too much but says something, and finally he comes up with, “it’s just a lot to take in.”

Liam nods, like he knows and understands. Marcel doesn’t think anyone actually does.

“It’s okay to feel overwhelmed Marcel, it’s going to happen sometimes. Bottling things up isn’t going to help you a whole lot though, I’m sorry to tell you. Please talk to me whenever you want. I promise I’ll keep things between us and help you with anything I can. Does that sound like a plan?”

Marcel smiles big and genuine, nodding his head in gratitude.

**_++_ **

 “Did all of your ears suddenly stop working?” Cher snaps as she enters the classroom. “Or is there a new memo I missed were the bell ringing doesn’t signal the beginning of class?”

“It also signals the end of class, Ms. Lloyd,” a red-headed girl says, her lips curling.

“Watch the sass, Jess. Everybody please take your seats, I have an announcement to make.” The clattering of shoes and the scraping of chairs against the floor fill the room until everyone finishes moving around. “Thank you all. Before we start class, I wanted to inform you of a new student joining us. He is not new to the school, but he is a year younger and for certain reasons he will be joining you upperclassmen in this class.” She motions for Marcel to come towards her from where he was standing by the classroom door. “This is Marcel Styles and he will be your new classmate; everybody say hello.”

Murmurs of greetings escape the student’s mouths. Marcel gives them a small nod of acknowledgement, half-heartedly trying to ignore Harry’s giant hand waving from the back and Jade’s laughs next to him. He makes sure his eyes don’t accidently land on the narrowed brown ones he feels drilling holes at the side of his face. He sees Perrie next to Zayn, smiling at him, but he pretends to not notice.

“Marcel, there is an empty seat over there in the second to last row. You will sit there for the remaining of the year. The class works in tables sometimes, which is of four people, but we will be working in partners most of the time, so there are two sets of partners in each table. Make sense?” Marcel nods. “Great! You will sit in the table with Jaymi, JJ, and Louis, your partner. Louis, would you mind raising your hand for me please?”

Marcel’s eyes catch on warm blue ones, crinkled at the edges from were Louis is smiling bright at him. Marcel gives him a smile in response, not nearly as big as Louis’, and looks at Cher for a quick confirmation before making his way towards his seat. He sets his bag down on the floor and sits. He turns towards Louis and is a little startled when he sees a hand in front of his face.

“Hi Marcel,” Louis says, “I’m Louis, as you just heard. Unfortunately, this loved up couple here makes up the rest of our table.”

“You realize we can hear you right?” Jaymi says from the edge of the table.

“You realize you were supposed to hear me right?”

JJ laughs and looks at Marcel. “Nice to meet you Marcel. I’m JJ and my lovely boyfriend here is named Jaymi. I’d just like to say I am extremely sorry you are stuck with Louis for the rest of the year. We can barely manage ourselves.”

Louis sucks in an overdramatic breath, placing his hand on his chest. “You hurt me JJ. Did those late night talks over the fire mean nothing to you? And here I thought we were going to ditch poor Jaymi and run off into the sunset together.”

Jaymi snorts. “I wouldn’t worry. If he left me he would come running back after having to share a bed with you.”

“So I kick in my sleep, big deal.”

“You punched and scratched me last time!”

“I was asleep, I had an excuse!”

JJ looks at Marcel with sympathetic eyes. “I’m sorry you are going to have to deal with this mess of a table Marcel.”

An amused laugh filters out of Marcel before he can stop it. He covers his mouth to stop the soft chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s fine. You guys are funny.”

Louis beams at him and sticks his tongue out at Jaymi. “I told you I was.” Jaymi rolls his eyes in response. Louis turns back to Marcel and reaches his hand to straighten out a piece of hair curling around Marcel’s ear. Marcel blushes, only causing Louis to grin bigger. “So Marcel, why are you in this class anyways?”

“Umm, it’s a long story.”

Louis eyes him and opens his mouth to respond but Cher’s voice at the front of the class stops him. He turns forward to face the class but leans towards Marcel. He places a hand on his arm and turns slightly so his mouth is right by Marcel’s ears.

“Well, now we have all year for you to enlighten me with it.” Marcel gulps.

 

**_++_ **

**_Oh every frost some live on and some are lost_ **

**_++_ **

 

“Marcel!” Mr. Smith greets him when he walks through the door.

“Hi Mr. Smith. How are you?”

“I’m doing great Marcel, thank you. I’m sorry I didn't speak to you personally but I hope the switch is okay with you? You were just doing so well, I didn’t want you to have to take a lower level class because of your schedule change. ”

Marcel shakes his head. “I understand Mr. Smith. I think this should be fine. And I know if I need any help I can come to you or ask somebody else in class.”

Mr. Smith nods. “I assure you Marcel, you will be fine. I bet you by the end of the week, you will probably be one of my top students and will be getting asked for help by the others.”

Marcel smiles modestly and they continue chatting until the last student filters into the room.

“Okay Marcel, why don’t you take one of the back seats for yourself? There is the whole row on the left and there is a seat behind Mr. Malik on the right side."

Marcel’s eyes snap up and find Zayn staring at him with a look of disgust. Marcel looks away quickly and thanks Mr. Smith, speed walking to the left of the room and taking one of the back seats; the one farthest of Zayn.

 

 

 

The one farthest from his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Feels Good at First by Train
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action will be coming soon, I promise! This is just a filler really. But hopefully you like it?  
> Feedback would be lovely, as are all of you. :) xx

“Ah, good morning Marcel.”

Marcel looks up from where he was examining the floor as he scurried in to the class, and smiles at Cher. “Good morning Cher-umm sorry, I mean, good morning Ms. Lloyd.”

Cher smiles. “No worries honey, slip ups happen. How are Gemma and Niall though?”

“They’re good,” Marcel replies, wrinkling his nose a bit. “Still overly in love.”

Cher laughs. “Sorry to warn you love but I don’t think those two will ever get out of the dreaded honeymoon period in their relationship.”

Marcel chuckles and turns his head when a movement catches the corner of his eye. Louis is already sitting down, legs propped up on the desk, and gazing at Marcel. When Marcel meets his stare, Louis smiles wider and waves hello to him.

“He’s always here early, for some bizarre reason.” Cher says, following his eye sight. She leans in, putting her hand over her mouth, as if she’s sharing a CIA worth of a secret. “Don’t tell Liam, but I think he’s in love with me. Think I might just go for it, don’t you agree?” She pulls back and winks at Marcel, adding more to the playfulness in her voice.

Before he can stop it, a loud cackle escapes his lips. He quickly covers them and apologizes to Cher but her amused grin tells him she doesn’t mind and Louis’ loud laughs say the same.

“Why don’t you go sit down while we wait for the others, yeah Marcel? Give you some time to talk a bit more with Louis. I can tell you guys are going to hit it off.” Marcel nods and starts walking towards the desk but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over it to see a, not so common, serious look on Cher’s face. “Hey Marcel, I know you don’t want to make everything that’s going on a big deal, but you know you can talk to me whenever right? I can assure you Liam takes his job very seriously and won’t tell me anything you tell him. So if you ever want to talk to me, feel free to okay?”

Marcel gulps and nods, playing with the hem of his cardigan. “Yeah, I know. Thank you so much Ms. Lloyd, I really appreciate everything you, and Mr. Payne, are doing for me.” Cher squeezes his shoulder slightly and then gently pushes him forward, coaxing him towards his seat.

Louis’ eyes follow him as he makes his way down, all the way until he final sits next to him.

“Morning,” Marcel says shyly.

Louis grins warmly. “Good morning. How are you doing today Marcel?”

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m splendid, thank you.” Louis takes his feet off of the desk so he can turn his body and angle it towards Marcel. “So is that the reason you transferred into this class then?” Louis says, a bit louder than he had been talking previously. “You came to take my spot as Ms. Lloyd’s favorite pupil in the history of the universe?”

Marcel chuckles and shakes his head just as Cher rolls her eyes at Louis.

“You know you are my one and only Lewis.”

Louis makes a kiss noise and blows it towards Cher, who wrinkles her nose and turns back to her computer, ignoring the two boys in the back and the others slowly filling in the classroom.

“Good morning Cher!” Harry yells out as he comes in the room, Jade perched under his arm.

“School, Harry,” Cher reminds him with a raised eyebrow. Harry doesn’t try to fix himself, only turning around and walking towards his desk. When he sees Marcel however, he keeps walking until they are right in front of him.

“Morning, Marcy,” Jade chimes, reaching forward to squeeze his cheeks. Harry and Louis both laughed at Marcel’s frustrated groan and failed attempt to try and slap her hand away.

“Hey Tomlinson,” Harry says, nodding in acknowledgment.

Louis grins. “Great to see that after three years as theater buddies you still can’t call me by my first name, Styles.”

“That’s a lot of sass for the morning don’t you think?” Harry counters.

With perfect timing, almost movie like, JJ and Jaymi walk in. They hear Harry’s remark and snort. “When has Louis ever given less than overloads of sass?”

“You know, sometimes I wonder why I keep you around. I obviously could have any friends I wanted to so you all should be a little more understanding on the wonderfulness that is me.”

Unable to help himself, Marcel joins in on the laughter around the table. He starts grinning towards Harry but Harry’s face suddenly turns cold as he looks towards the door. Marcel follows his eye sight and chokes on a breath.

Zayn walks in to class, staring directly at Marcel, but not saying anything at all. Marcel wants to look away but he can’t, like there’s a force pulling him towards Zayn. Zayn grabs the back of his chair and turns abruptly, sitting and facing the front of the class with his arms crossed over his chest.

Marcel sighs and gives his attention back to the group at the table. He catches Louis giving him a curious look with a raised brow, his eyes flicking back between Marcel and Zayn. Marcel bites his lip and lets out a relieved sigh when Cher claps her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, class, please take your seats.” She waits for everyone to follow her instructions, and when everyone is seated and giving her their full attention, she smiles. “Thank you. So, we are starting the new unit today, which is on parenting and family matters. Contrary to popular belief, I will not be giving you an egg to take care of because, well, why would I? It’s an egg for heaven’s sake.” The class laughs and Cher waits for them to quiet down before continuing talking. “Instead, I will be giving you and your partner a toy baby that cries, needs to be changed and fed – basically all the wonders of a real life baby.” When the class groans, Cher smiles wider. “That’s the spirit everyone! That assignment will be given in about two weeks. This week, your assignment is to spend time with your partner outside of school and at the end of the week, you are to hand me a paper that says what you found out about your partner and, based on their activities and personalities, what their strong points and weaknesses as a parent would be. You also need to turn in a schedule for the two weeks to show how you are going to take of this baby and who is getting what shifts. Make sense? Good. In class, for this week, you’ll be working with your table on this handout of questions, dealing with different situations and what you would do in them.”

She grabs a stack of papers on her desk and places them in front of Zayn. “Pass these out for me, please Zayn.”

“So I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of more of each other, huh Marcy?” Louis remarks, winking at him.

“Umm, I guess so,” Marcel replies shyly.

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry. Do you have any plans for today?”

Marcel thinks about it and nods. “Yeah I do actually. I have to go to the soccer game and write about it for yearbook.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “You’re into soccer?”

Marcel ducks his head. “Not really? I’m not a big sports person but we needed somebody to report on them so I agreed to do it.”

“Well, lucky for you, I actually happen to be a pretty big soccer fan.” Louis states. “How about I go with you? We’ll get part of the assignment out of the way, and I can help you with the reporting for the game.”

Marcel smiles and nods his head. “Yeah, that sounds great Louis, thanks.”

“No problem. It’ll be fun. We need to enjoy it before we get the baby anyways, right? That’s going to be handful. Imagine having to deal with your own actual baby now.” Louis wipes a hand over his forehead, as if clearing imaginary sweat. “That would be work.”

Marcel jumps when a stack of papers are dropped on his desk in front of him. He looks up to catch the menacing glare Zayn sends him, before turning flat on his heels and walking away.

“Yeah,” Marcel chuckles nervously, “imagine that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am at school and trying to casually slip in my late homework without the teacher noticing.. I'm really sorry this is late but I hope it's worth it? I love you all for reading this and giving me feedback and please keep it coming! :) xx

“Marcel!”

Marcel turns his head when he hears his name being called from down the hall. Louis waves at him and comes jogging towards his locker.

“Hi Louis, what’s up?”

“Well I hope you don’t mind but I sort of invited Jaymi and JJ to the game tonight as well. I just wanted to run it by you and make sure that’s okay.”

Marcel furrows his eyebrows a bit. “Yeah that’s perfectly fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I’m trying to be thoughtful here Marcel, don’t question it,” Louis counters back playfully. His smile pulls up when Marcel’s giggles surpass his lips. “Anyways,” Louis says, reaching out and touching Marcel’s arm with his finger, “I have to go talk to my drama teacher quickly but I will meet you by the stands after school. Sound good?”

Marcel blushes as Louis keeps grazing his arm. He shudders softly but nods.

“Great!” Louis says smiling. “I’ll see you later then.” Before Marcel can even say goodbye, Louis pulls him into a quick hug and kisses his cheek, before letting go and waltzing off in the direction he came from.

Marcel freezes after Louis is out of sight, probably appearing like a deer caught in the headlights. He doesn’t hear the whistle next to him until someone pats him in the back, causing him to jump in surprise.

“You okay there Marcy?” George asks.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Josh answers instead, wrapping his arm around Marcel’s shoulders. “If my eyes are correct, he just got a hug and peck from the one and only Louis Tomlinson.”

“He’s my Home Ec partner,” Marcel stammers out, his reddened cheeks making Josh and George smile smugger than before.

“I think you mean he’s your good-looking Home Ec partner.”

George pouts. “More good-looking than me?”

Josh winks. “Sorry babe, but have you seen him in a beanie and those skinny jeans?”

George pretends to think about it before shrugging. “Guess I can’t argue there can I?”

Marcel sighs and closes his locker. “If you both think he’s so cute, you can tell him tonight. He, and Jaymi and JJ, are going to go to the soccer game with us.”

Instantly, both George and Josh’s faces drop. Their smiles turn into firm lines and they look at Marcel warily.

“What?” Marcel asks, his eyes moving from one to the other.

“You’re going to the game still?”

“Yeah,” Marcel answers carefully, “why wouldn’t I? I’m the sports reporter, remember?”

“Yeah but do you also remember _who_ is going to be there?” Josh spits. Marcel’s shoulders sag a little as he nods his head. “Marcel, I will beat him if I have to see you even close to him. Let’s just not go? Tell Jade you can’t do anymore. She said it would be okay anyways.”

“No,” Marcel says firmly, closing his locker harder than he meant, “I’m going. I really appreciate you guys looking after me but whether I go to the game or not, it’s not going to change the fact I am going to have to be around him. We still go to the same school and he is in both my new Home Ec and math class, so I might as well just try and get used to it.”

Josh stills looks angry and like he is ready to argue. He starts opening his mouth but George shushes him with an arm around his shoulder. “I think you are being very brave and smart Marcy,” George says to him proudly. “If you are sure you want to go then we will go with you and if you decide you don’t want to, then we won’t go either. Just do what you think is best and we will support that. Right, Josh?”

Josh huffs but nods after a beat. “Yeah of course we will.”

Marcel nods and hugs them tightly. “Thank you guys, it really means a lot.” He laughs and pushes away groaning when he feels both boys place messy kisses on each of his cheeks respectively.

 

**_++_**

**_And all the sheets were thrown and on the floor_ **

**_++_ **

 

Marcel hums as he pushes through the school doors. He wraps his arms around himself to try and keep any warmth he can in the cold winter air. He breathes out and he watches the mist that comes out of his mouth in front of his face. He gets so entertained, – _“Breathe Gemma please!” “Marcy, it’s just air. Why are you so excited? Keep walking or you’re going to be late for school. And do not let go of my hand this time when we get close okay?” “I know Gems; little boys have to hold their sister’s hand until they get bigger than her”_ – he doesn’t end up paying attention to his surroundings.

He stops suddenly when his chest comes in contact with a hand. He jolts back and looks up, apologies already on his tongue. However the words get choked back when Zayn grabs him by one of his book bag straps and pulls him. Marcel doesn’t ask where, just follows Zayn even though he knows he probably shouldn’t be.

Zayn moves them away from the field, where most of the student body left at school is at, and takes him instead to the side of the school building. He pushes Marcel roughly against the brick building, back hitting the wall. Marcel hisses and his back arches a bit with the contact but luckily his book bag covers part of the initial pain.

“ _Zayn,”_ Marcel finally says, “what the _hell?”_

Zayn moves until he is standing in front of Marcel, his body pressed against his. “ _Shut up Marcel._ I didn't bring you here to question me.”

Marcel gulps and tries to think of what to answer. Apparently he doesn’t have to though because Zayn closes the gap and presses his lips, almost painfully, against Marcel’s. Marcel’s natural instincts are to go along with Zayn and so he starts to. His lips move along with Zayn’s, never outdoing him because he knows how much Zayn hates it when he is not in control and forcing Marcel around. Marcel brings his hands up and starts placing them on Zayn’s waist but as soon as his fingertips make contact with Zayn’s body, Zayn pulls apart.

“Did I fucking tell you to touch me,” he growls at Marcel.

Marcel’s hands drop down and he blinks fast, trying to keep his tears of fear at bay. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammers out, though he isn’t quite sure why he should be.

“I don’t need you touching me Marcel. I don’t need a _freak_ touching me.”

Marcel’s breathing starts to quicken and he hears it so loud in his ears. “I’m not a freak.”

Zayn snorts. “Of course you are. You think you’re pregnant and tried to get me to play along.”

Marcel stares at Zayn in pure shock. “ _What!?_  I _am pregnant_.” With more determination and confidence before, he stands up and looks directly at Zayn. “I’m pregnant with your fucking child, Zayn.”

“No you aren’t!” Zayn yells back. Marcel thinks he should really keep his voice down because anyone who comes out of the school will be able to hear them. Yet he can’t tell Zayn because Zayn looks about ready to murder him if he so much as breathes any longer. “You are not pregnant with my child. I am not the father of that creature, Marcel.”

“Creature!?” Marcel asks incredulously. “Maybe next time you should remember that when you sneak into someone’s room and have sex with them.”

Zayn smirks and takes hold of Marcel’s neck harshly, pulling him for another violent, teeth clashing kiss. This time Marcel doesn’t kiss back. He places his arms on Zayn’s chest and tries to push off but he can’t. Zayn lets go and Marcel falls back, crashing into the wall again.

“Maybe you should remember who was the one that let me have sex with them in the first place,” Zayn counters back. He looks unfazed by Marcel’s watery eyes and it just reminds Marcel of how cold and mean Zayn actually is.

Zayn crowds Marcel against the wall one more time and Marcel braces himself against it. Zayn’s lips graze around his ear, playing so many games with Marcel - **_a thorn caught the thread of my skin_** \- that it has his head spinning.

“If you make this a scene and tell everyone it is, _supposedly,_ mine, I will make sure you wish you hadn’t. Got it Marcel?” He bites Marcel’s earlobe when he doesn’t answer right away, making him shudder a breath. Zayn dips down and bites playfully, but probably leaving a bit of a mark either way, on his neck. “I said got it, Marcel?”

Marcel nods. “Yes,” he whispers.

Zayn smiles. He bends down and places a loud smack on his lips. “Good, glad we cleared everything up.” He steps back and looks down, straightening his clothes a bit. He pulls out a cigarette from his back pocket and lights it up, taking an inhale, and then exhaling it right by Marcel’s face. Marcel steps away, coughing violently.

Zayn laughs and pats Marcel’s back, a bit too hard to seem friendly, and without a word, turns around and starts walking towards the street.

Marcel sighs and places his back against the wall, a lot more carefully then Zayn had been doing to him. He lets himself sink down until he’s on the floor with his legs propped up, his arms around his knees. He takes shaky breaths and he can feel tears on his face, freezing on his cheeks because of the cold air moving around him.

He looks up quickly when he catches sight of a pair of shoes in front of him. Louis gives him a sympathetic smile, his blue eyes showing a hint of pity that Marcel recognizes from the library, what feels like ages ago. Louis sinks down next to him, leaving his book bag to the side.

Although his hands must be numb without gloves, he wraps his arm around Marcel’s shoulders and move him until his upper body is practically leaning and resting on Louis’. Normally Marcel would try to move or argue but he feels his tears slip more now and he is making those awful choking sounds that he knows means he won’t be able to talk eloquently enough to even argue in the first place.

“Marcel, sometimes it’s hard to take other people’s advice when it’s not really something you want to hear or feel like you can follow,” Louis starts. “But, sometimes, it’s also extremely necessary to think about it because it’s easy to get blinded by the goods and be willing to accept all the bad that come along with it. I don’t know what you are going through, and I hope that later on at some point you will tell me, but I can tell you that whatever good you think Zayn brings to you, it’s not worth the bad at all. And that’s coming from someone who only sees you. I can’t even begin understand what it’s like to feel it.”

Marcel whimpers and doesn’t answer- doesn’t actually know how, he thinks. He shudders and starts shaking his head as an automatic response but Louis shushes him. He tightens his hold around Marcel and sways him until Marcel is numb, both from the cold of the city and the warmth of Louis’ grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Painting Roses by Dresses
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I feel like I haven't updated in forty years but here's a new chapter! Made it a bit longer to make up for the wait. I haven't really looked over it but I will, I just wanted to post it since you wonderful readers have asked me about updates. Please give me back feedback and thank you for all the ones you have already given me! Love you all!! xx

"Hey where have you guys been?" Josh asks as soon as Marcel and Louis appear in the stands. He takes a closer look at Marcel and taps George's arm, motioning towards Marcel.

They walk up to him and Louis. Louis gives Marcel a look and Marcel nods at him, assuring him he's okay. Louis excuses himself from the trio and moves towards Jaymi's and JJ's curious eyes.

As soon as Louis leaves, George gives Marcel his full attention. "You okay, Marcel?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marcel asks, avoiding eye contact.

"Your eyes are a little red."

Josh nods. "Looks like you've been crying mate. What happened?" Marcel starts shaking his head, tying to insist nothing happened but Josh gives him a pointed look. "You know we aren't taking any bullshit Marcy so you might as well just tell us."

Marcel sighs. "Umm, Zayn came up to me as I was walking to the field and he gave me a little talk."

George groans and rubs his temples. "What did he do now? I swear Marcel my patience is running out with that jackass.”

"He just-"

"The full truth Marcel," Josh interrupts him. "Don't sugarcoat anything for our own good."

Marcel nods. "Fine. He pulled me to the side of the building and started kissing me. Then he pulled away and basically started telling me off, saying I was making up getting pregnant and that I was a freak." Marcel blinks to try to keep away the tears. He doesn't realize his hand moving on his own accord to touch his stomach, as if trying to soothe the baby. "Then he said if I end up saying anything about him being the dad I will be sorry."

Without hesitating, both George and Josh move towards Marcel and wrap their arms around him. They pull him into a tight hug and place their own hands on top of Marcel's on his stomach.

"I hope you realize that when the baby is born, I am going to be that uncle that teaches him to fight so he can beat Zayn up." Josh informs the group. They all laugh in response.

"Zayn's going to be like twice his age by then, Josh," Marcel says.

Josh shrugs. "I bet you he could still do it. For now, I guess I'll have to deal with it."

Marcel pulls away from the hug, kissing both in the cheek. "I appreciate the many offers you both have given but you know that's not happening." They both nod, though they look disappointed Marcel didn't finally take them up on their offers.

They turn around and start walking away when George stops. "Wait," he says, causing Josh to turn around with raised eyebrows, "why was Louis with you? Did he ask why you were crying?"

"Oh," Marcel says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck shyly, "he kind of walked out while Zayn was confronting me and he caught me after he left crying. He just sat there with me and let me cry out until I was done and then he walked with me here to meet you guys,"

"Did he ask why you were crying?"

"No. He knows it has to do with Zayn because he saw us but he doesn’t know any specifics."

Josh nods. "You planning on telling him?"

"Well he's my Home EC partner so he kinds of has to know that I'm not going to be there as the due date gets closer. I don't want him to not know why, so I probably will tell him. I just have to figure out when and where."

"Louis seems like a pretty cool and chill guy Marcy. I think he'll take the news well and probably try to help out in any ways he can." George says.

"I'm pretty sure there's another reason too," Josh comments under his breath. George elbows him in the ribs and gives him a pointed look but Marcel can see a bit of a smile threatening his lips.

"Let's get back the game, yeah? You still have a review to write. Plus we were having a very in depth conversation with Jaymi and JJ on our celebrity crushes." George winks and wraps his arm around Marcel, pulling him towards the stands.

Louis looks over when he sees Marcel walk over to them. He moves away from Jaymi and JJ, coming to stand next to Marcel. "Hi there," Louis says, wrapping an arm around Marcel's waist. "Everything cool?"

Marcel nods. "Yeah, they just asked me what happened."

"They could tell you were shaken up?"

"Yeah, they've seen me sad many times before."

Louis pouts, unhappy with the picture of a sad Marcel like the one he saw sitting against the brick wall. His heart breaks knowing how much an amazing, nice guy like Marcel has suffered. He can feel Marcel shift under his gaze and Louis decides to drop it. Instead he turns back to the game.

“You think we should start paying attention then,” Louis asks Marcel. “Still got a paper to write, don’t we?”

Marcel nods. “Shoot. We missed a chunk of it already didn't we?”

“Yeah but Jaymi and JJ have been here the whole time so they gave me a bit of a rundown of what we missed.” Louis hands a little notepad towards Marcel’s hand. “I wrote it all down for you.”

“Oh,” Marcel says, taken back a bit, “wow that’s – umm- really nice of you thank you.”

Tightening his arm still around Marcel’s waist, he pulls him closer to his body. “It’s really no problem. I also brought my camera here with me, so I’ll take pictures while I give you some basic soccer terminology.”

Marcel snorts but doesn’t argue, knowing his knowledge in soccer is very wildly limited.

Marcel turns around to face the field, trying to pay attention to his job and not Louis’ warm hold. He accidently catches eyes with Zayn, whose standing with the rest of his teammates who aren’t currently playing. His eyes burn holes in Marcel’s. He smirks but when his eyes fall to Louis’ arm, his smirk falls of his face. He gives a dark look to Marcel and Marcel doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until he hears Louis’ reassuring voice in his ear.

“Hey babe, relax,” Louis shushes him, using his hand to rub little circles on Marcel’s hip. “Don’t look at him okay? He’s trying to mess with you by getting to your head. He’s not worth it and you need to not give him the time of day so he knows he can’t mess with you.” Marcel nods and his trembles start to slow down until he’s just shuddering once or twice.

“Good job hun,” Louis coos. He goes on his toes and places a gentle kiss on Marcel’s cheek. He turns to look at Zayn, who is still staring coldly at them. Louis gives him a smirk and a wink, which visibly causes Zayn to snort and stomp away, his teammates calling after him. Louis feels Marcel rest his head on his shoulder so he takes a seat, Marcel following, and pulls Marcel closer until he’s practically snuggling against his body.

He feels someone tap his shoulder, so Louis looks up to see Josh in front of him.

“Yeah?”

“Hand over the notepad,” Josh tells him, reaching his hand out. Louis looks at him curiously but takes the notepad out of Marcel’s hands, him giving it up without a real fight. Louis hands it over and Josh takes it gratefully. “I’ll handle the notes. Just watch over him yeah?” Josh asks.

Louis turns back to look at Marcel, who turned his body so his face was hiding in Louis’ shoulder. His hand is fisted in Louis’ sweatshirt, though it seems like he didn’t even notice.

Louis looks back to Josh, who is giving him a completely blank look. Louis gulps but answers honestly, saying, “I don’t think you have to ask me that ever again.”

Josh keeps staring at him with a blank look, his eyes searching through Louis’ for an almost uncomfortably long time. Finally, he snorts and squeezes Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah, I think I noticed.”

Louis smiles back at him, genuinely, and just nods as his answer. Josh starts walking back but before he reaches the rest of the guys he turns back. “Hey Louis,” he calls out.

“Yeah?”

“This doesn’t mean you’re approved, okay? Just prefer you over the jackass.”

Louis laughs but gives him a thumbs up. “I’ll win you guys over, don’t worry.”

“Looks like you already won one,” Josh retaliates. He winks and goes back to George, who is smiling at Louis and has a hint of glassy eyes. He nods his head, almost in approval, when he looks at his protective hold on Marcel. He doesn’t say anything though, just turns back to the game.

Louis thinks he might already have everyone’s approval but when he feels Marcel give a shuddering breath, he thinks he’s willing to get everyone’s approval again if it means protecting the angel in his arms.

 

**_++_ **

**_Now I'm down the road I still haven't found my way;_ **

**_Still searching for that moment I'm still waiting on the day_ **

**_++_ **

 

“Marcel,” Louis whispers, softly shaking Marcel’s shoulders. Marcel yawns stretching his arms and lifting his head from Louis’ shoulder. His eyes blink open, his vision hazy until it settles on an almost vacant field.

“Oh god did I fall asleep!?”

Louis chuckles, letting his hand run through Marcel’s hair, smiling wider when he feels Marcel lean into the touch. “Yeah you did babe.”

Marcel blushes, rubbing nervous hands on the legs of his pants. “I am so sorry Louis. I promise I didn’t mean to sleep on you. I just-“

“Had a long day; I understand Marcel. Don’t worry about it,” Louis answers for him. “C’mon,” he says, gesturing for Marcel to stand and follow him out. “George and Josh were going to wake you up to take you home but I told them I’d drive you.”

“Oh Louis, that’s really not necessary.”

“It’s no problem Marcel. I have to go that way anyways.” Louis assures him.

They walk out of the stadium into the parking lot where a couple of people are still getting into their cars. Marcel catches sight out of his peripheral vision of Zayn by his car around the corner, Perrie in his arms. He doesn’t allow himself to look though. He feels Louis place a hand on his lower back and lead him – thankfully – away from Zayn to the other side of the lot.

Louis goes to the Marcel’s side and opens the door for him, letting Marcel slip into the passenger seat, and closing it softly after him. He walks around and gets into the driver’s seat, turning the car on, and driving away from the school and to the streets.

Marcel looks at the clock and his eyes widen. “It’s almost 11 already? How did we stay so late?”

“Well the game took longer because one of the player’s from the other team hurt himself and they had to look over him. Then they had to do penalty shots at the end. Plus, you looked comfortable so I let you sleep until it got darker out.”

Marcel nods. “Oh okay. I’m really sorry again I slept on you; I promise I didn’t mean to. And I’m sorry you had to deal with me today. I know I must’ve been a pain.” Marcel plays with the loose strings of his sweater as he talks, his voice going lower and sheepish.

He startles when he feels Louis’ hand touch his arm. Louis lowers it until his hand encloses Marcel’s and he squeezes it.

“Marcel,” Louis says to him sternly, “you aren’t a bother I assure you. I honestly enjoy spending time with you and I consider you very special to me. Anybody would be honored to be in your presence and I hope today helped you realize I’m here for you whenever you need me.”

Marcel looks at Louis during his speech and when Louis finishes, he looks away from the road to give Marcel a soft smile. Marcel gulps and tries to blink away some tears he feels forming in his eyes. He clears his throat twice before whispering a choked, “thank you” to Louis.

As they keep driving, Louis doesn’t remove his hand from Marcel’s and it helps Marcel’s mind clear for some unknown reason - **_If I sing oh oh oh and la la la could you hear my cry? Would you sing along?_** \- until he feels strong enough to come clean.

“Louis?”

“Mhhm,” Louis hums.

_Inhale._

“I’m pregnant.”

_Exhale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Money Tree by Caroline Glaser
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and thank you for the feedback and hassling on updates, it all means a lot. :) xx

It takes a while for Louis’ mind to process what Marcel said. In any other situation, it might actually even be a bit embarrassing how late Louis’ response is.

“I’m pregnant,” Marcel says, while Louis makes a right turn.

Louis keeps driving, Marcel’s words playing over and over in his head but never fully registering, almost as if his ears are forming a shield to keep them from penetrating.

But then, they make it through.

Louis brakes halfway onto the next street. He thanks himself for putting on his seatbelt and checking to make sure Marcel put on his, because they both fly forward when Louis brakes. They come into a halt, Louis staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

It’s not like he thinks any less of Marcel at this exact moment. It’s not like he doesn’t really like Marcel anymore. It’s just the fact that, it’s _Marcel._ Marcel _cannot_ be _pregnant._

“Louis,” Marcel breaks the silence, “are you okay?”

Louis turns to look at Marcel, eyes searching him from top to bottom. ‘ _Still looks like my Marcel,’_ he thinks in his head. His eyes drift to his stomach and stay there for a breath longer. Now that he is purposely looking, he can see a bit of a bump, though nothing too noticeable yet. Marcel’s hand, the one that isn’t _still_ holding Louis’ hand, comes forward and lies on top of his stomach.

“Louis,” he starts again.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just looks back to the street and keeps driving. When he feels Marcel about to speak up again Louis shakes his head softly, squeezing Marcel’s hand. Marcel closes his mouth and turns so he is facing forward as well, his knees coming up to his chest.

Louis drives until he reaches Marcel’s house. When he does finally get there, he parks the car and stops, sitting in silence with Marcel. They stay there for a beat before Marcel clears his throat.

“Umm, you want to come in?”

Louis doesn’t answer once again, just let’s go of Marcel’s hand and gets out of the car. Marcel feels scared and alone and he wants to go back to the safe haven Louis had been providing for him. He wants to hit himself for being stupid and ruining his friendship with Louis. However, before he can, his door opens and Louis finally looks at him in the eyes.

They stare at each other until Marcel notices Louis outstretched hand. Marcel unbuckles his seatbelt and takes Louis’ hand, allowing himself to be pulled out of the car. Louis closes the door but doesn’t move towards the house, instead stays in front of Marcel with their hands still holding the others.

Louis gets closer until Marcel feels the coolness of the car pressed to the back of his jacket. Louis shifts his hand so his fingers tangle with Marcel’s. He takes his other hand, rising to push back the lose strands sticking out of Marcel’s pushed back hair, and lowers it until it curls around his neck, pulling his head closer so their foreheads touch.

Marcel’s breathing starts going labored and he feels like he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Louis doesn’t break eye contact with Marcel during the whole time. As he removes the space between their bodies until they’re practically one, Louis tilts his head so his lips are faintly touching the corner of Marcel’s. He presses a small kiss there, just lingering for Marcel to feel the pressure of it and pulls back.

Marcel closes his eyes but opens them again when Louis rubs his thumb on the outside of Marcel’s hand. His moss green eyes meet Louis’ ocean blue ones and his breath hitches at the beauty and _fondness_ etched in them.

“Marcel, can I?” Louis asks wanting to make sure he doesn’t overstep any boundaries with Marcel.

A small, choked whimper escapes Marcel’s mouth and it almost makes him want to cry with the million emotions running through his mind.

“I-I,” Marcel stutters, “I don’t know.” He admits honestly. He looks at Louis once more, studying him. When Louis doesn’t push him, just waits patiently, it makes something burn in Marcel’s heart and he can’t help it when he leans in to fully connect his lips with Louis.

Before Louis can react, Marcel pulls back, shocked at his reaction. Louis looks at him, his eyes going down to look at his lips, and Marcel is distracted that he doesn’t realize Louis is leaning in until he feels the small pressure on his lips.

Marcel gasps on Louis' lips, pressed softly to his. Louis caresses Marcel's cheek with his hand, using the leverage to tilt his head up so their lips can press firmer together. Marcel shuts his eyes tight but all he can see is Louis.

He feels Louis mouth against his, small feel of his tongue on his lips, his hands holding him tightly against Louis, his leg in between Marcel's so any person watching would be unable to see where one of them begins and the other ends.

It's just _Louis_ **- _Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_ \- **_everywhere_.

Louis pulls back when his lips are rosy red and plump from the kissing. His forehead stays pressed against Marcel's, both of their hallowed breaths mingling together. Louis opens his eyes and his breath stutters when he sees Marcel in front him with his eyes shut closed and his breathing on the verge of erratic, yet a faint sign of a smile on his lips and his fingers stay tightly wrapped around Louis'.

Louis leans in once more, pressing a gentle kiss on Marcel's cheek. "Want to go inside now?" He asks, rubbing his nose against the side of Marcel's face, a smile forming when a breathless giggle escapes Marcel's mouth.

Marcel nods and Louis presses another soft, lingering kiss on Marcel's lips, before moving away from the car, pulling Marcel with him, and walking towards Marcel's door. He lets Marcel move around him so he can open the door. Louis squeezes his hand in reassurance when they let go, but places his hand on the lower part of Marcel's back, causing Marcel to miss the key slot the first time. Louis laughs and Marcel can feel his breaths on his neck.

Marcel finally gets the door open on the third try, walking into the dark surrounding the living room.

"Marcel," he hears, Gemma coming out of her room and sighing in relief when she sees it is him. "Where have you been? Why didn't you call?"

"I had the soccer game after school and might've fallen asleep," Marcel says, blushing a light hue of red. "But, umm, Louis was nice enough to drop me off." He sees Gemma's attention shift to Louis, who is standing next to him, his hand still on Marcel’s back.

"And you are?" Gemma says, crossing her arms over her chest, her mother hen mode spewing out like a reflex.

Unfazed, Louis leaves Marcel's side to walk towards Gemma. He raises his hand and waits until she hesitantly raises hers, and clasps it in his own. "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm Marcel's Home Ec partner and Harry's drama partner as well. Sorry for bringing Marcel home so late, but he seemed very peacefully rested in his slumber that I felt bad waking him up, so I let him rest a little. If I knew you'd be waiting for him I would've grabbed his phone and called you or have gotten Josh or George to, I promise."

Gemma seems taken aback by Louis' good nature and his non-visible reaction to her attitude. "Oh, umm, it's okay. Thank you for watching over him."

Louis smiles, kissing the back of her hand before letting it fall. "It was really no problem, I promise."

A shuffling of footsteps coming down the stairs has them turning around, and Harry seems shocked to see people in his living room.

"Oh, hey," Harry says. "What's everyone doing up so late? Wait Tomlinson, what the hell are you doing here?"

Louis laughs but walks over to Harry and lets Harry wrap him in a hug. "Thanks for the warm embrace man." Harry snickers and punches his shoulder playfully. "But, I was at the game with the guys and Marcel here ended up falling asleep. I told Josh and George I'd take him home when he woke up."

Harry turns his attention back to Marcel and snickers. “If you fall asleep at the soccer games, you might just want to tell Jade you won’t do it anymore Marcy.”

Marcel shakes his head. “It was just today, it’s fine. I’m sorry I woke you guys up.” He looks at Louis, who catches his eye and gives him a blinding smile. “Umm, is it okay if Louis stays for a while?” He asks Gemma carefully.

“Are you sleeping over Louis?”

Louis smiles. “If that’s okay with Marcel, I would love to.”

Marcel looks down nervously at his shoes, shuffling the toe on the carpet. He nods but when he hears Gemma clear her throat he looks up, catching her hesitant eyes. Marcel stands straight and nods again, this time firmer. “If that is okay with you Gemma, I would like for Louis to stay.”

Gemma shares a quick look with Harry, who is watching the scene curiously, but she nods nonetheless. “Okay that’s fine. Do you want me to set up the couch?”

Marcel shakes his head. “We can both stay in my room. If anything, I’ll just pull out my sleeping bag.”

Louis comes back to Marcel’s side, placing a hand on his arm. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor or the couch, if it’s more comfortable and convenient for everyone.”

Marcel shakes his head. “My room is plenty big Louis, don’t worry.” Shifting his gaze back to Gemma, he asks her, “is it okay?”

“I don’t know Marcy,-”

“Gemma,” Harry interrupts, “let them. I’ll be next door and it’s late, so we’re all just going to go to sleep anyways.”

Gemma still seems to be considering it, but she sighs and agrees either way with a nod of her head. “Okay go on ahead then. But get to sleep, it’s late and Marcel you have an appointment tomorrow morning, don’t forget.”

Marcel nods and Louis thanks Gemma, politely wishing her a good night. They pass Harry, who tells each a goodnight as well. Louis follows behind Marcel until they’re out of eye sight.

On the stairs, he reaches his hand forward so he can take hold of Marcel’s again. Marcel stops moving and looks down at Louis when he feels their fingers intertwined. He sees Louis smile up at him and slowly, Marcel mirrors it, climbing up the stairs to his room.

Once inside, he turns on the lights and closes his door, facing Louis.

“Umm, would you like pajamas?”

Louis laughs. “Honestly, I usually sleep in my boxers but if you feel better with me wearing pajamas I would love to borrow some.” He rises on his toes to place a soft kiss on Marcel’s cheek, smiling bigger at the blush that covers his cheek in response.

Marcel lets out go of Louis’ hand and walks to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of joggers and two t-shirts. He hands a combination to Louis and he takes the other for himself.

Feeling self-conscious, Marcel excuses himself to the bathroom where he changes and brushes his teeth before coming back to the room.

He comes in to see Louis in the clothes he gave them, sitting on Marcel’s bed with his own clothes nicely piled in the computer chair in front of his desk. Louis turns his attention towards Marcel when he hears the door open and his eyes fill with so much fondness, seeing Marcel look so soft and warm - **_We follow the sun down low 'til we hit the night_** – in his on-the-verge-of too big joggers and a T-shirt that hangs of his shoulders.

“So,” Louis says, breaking the silence, “would you like me to sleep on the floor?”

“I actually, umm,” Marcel stutters, “I-I was wondering if you’d like to sleep on the bed? With, umm, with me possibly?” His voice sounds so nervous and wounded, like he’s prepared for Louis to say no and Louis’ heart breaks because he can see Marcel honestly thinks Louis will change his mind on him any minute.

Louis lifts his hand, reaching towards Marcel and motioning with his finger for him to come over to him. Marcel goes over slowly and stops a couple feet away from Louis. Louis reaches his hand out to wrap around Marcel’s waist and catches him by surprise when he pulls him forward so he falls right on the bed.

Louis gets up and turns the light off, carefully maneuvering around the unfamiliar dark room, crashing into Marcel’s bookshelf by accident, until he finally finds the bed again and climbs in beside Marcel. He pulls the covers around them and turns so he faces Marcel.

Marcel turns so his back is in front of Louis. Louis smiles and wraps his arm around Marcel’s waist, pulling him back so his back is pressing on his front, their legs tangling instinctively under the covers. Louis uses the hand around Marcel’s waist to search for Marcel’s hand, finding it and intertwining their fingers. He pushes their hands so they’re on Marcel’s stomach, pressing softly against his baby bump.

Marcel breath hitches, Louis shushing him from behind with soft murmurs and a kiss on the back of his neck.

“I’d love to stay with you Marcel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Sirens by Cher Lloyd
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super, super short chapter and in some ways kind of irrelevant, to be honest. But when I was writing I just thought it would be cool? Basically, this is the next morning following Chapter 14 but Marcel is asleep. It's italicized because he is sort of dreaming it though it's happening. I don't know if that makes sense but yeah.  
> I might add the next part to this chapter later on or start a complete new one but we'll see, so keep an eye out on that. :) xx

_“He still asleep?” Harry asks, standing in the doorway of Marcel’s room._

_Louis looks over to Harry, his arms wrapped around a still sleeping Marcel. “Yeah, he is.”_

_Harry nods and holds a steady gaze on Louis and Marcel’s spooning bodies. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stands taller and clears his throat._

_“I may be your friend Tomlinson, but I don’t know how I feel about this.”_

_Louis heaves a breathless laugh. “Yeah, I kind of figured. I can’t really blame you there.” Louis’ hand opens flat on Marcel’s risen stomach, using his thumb to rub little circles on it._

_Harry’s eyes widen. “Oh, so you know?”_

_“Yeah, he told me yesterday.”_

_Harry nods. “And, umm, do you know with who?”_

_Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Do you not?”_

_“Sadly, I do.”_

_“Sadly?” Louis questions._

_“Sadly since he won’t let me do something about it,” Harry breathes._

_“Ah, I understand. I can’t say I don’t feel the same.”_

_Harry studies them in silence for a couple breaths, his mind running back and forth. One of his hands comes up and passes through his unruly, bedhead hair._

_“Look, I meant what I said, I don’t know how I feel about you and my pregnant little brother being whatever it is you are. He is going through a lot and I think right now it might best not to confuse him too much but be there for him.”_

_Louis nods, completely understanding and agreeing with Harry. “That is completely true, Harry. But, maybe my way of being there for him is a little different than yours or Gemma’s or Josh and George’s. You’re right, I don’t want to confuse him; trust me, that is the least thing I want. But, I can’t help how I feel either. Something about Marcel is just great and I know it sounds cheesy, but I really couldn’t help be drawn to him. We connect so well and I feel like I can help Marcel in my own way. I’m trying to not let my feelings get in the way of helping him as a friend, but it’s not real easy to put my feelings to the side either.”_

_Harry walks towards Marcel’s bed, taking a seat on the foot of the bed, by Louis and Marcel’s feet. “I know, man. I can tell that you honestly care about him and that is what matters, obviously. I just never pictured him being in a situation like this. He is so fragile and gentle and the fact that that asshole thought he could use him for his own good kills me. So, I’m sure you can tell why we all are a little on edge of Marcel right now.”_

_Louis sighs, nodding. “I know Harry, trust me. Josh basically told me the same thing at the soccer game. Zayn is a horrible example for Marcel on what being a relationship should be; on what love should be. Marcel is the least person to deserve this. It’s horrible that his good nature was abused off. You have to understand though Harry, that although I might not know Marcel for a long time, it still hurts me about as much as it does to you.”_

_Harry studies Louis, trying to calculate the sincerity of his words. “Yeah,” he finally says, “yeah, I can tell.”_

_Louis smiles. “Look, I really do understand where your hesitancy is coming from; I do. And believe me, I am not trying to abuse of the trust Marcel has placed in me. I know that it is best in this situation to keep my feelings down but I can’t help that they sometimes come out. I want him to know he has a friend in me, but also someone who would love to be so much more.”_

_“Just,” Harry breathes, “just be careful with him please? I really don’t want him hurting ever again. And drama partner or not, I will not refuse to beat you if you hurt him. Got it, Tomlinson?”_

_Louis laughs, covering his face with the pillow to quiet his chuckles. “Yeah Harry, I understand.”_

_Harry smiles, patting Louis’ leg underneath the blanket. “Good, glad we are on the same page.” He gets up and starts walking out, but stops as his hand makes contact with the doorknob. “Hey, do you have plans for today?”_

_Louis looks up, his eyebrows scrunching up. “No, not really. Why?”_

_“Marcel has a doctor’s appointment. I was going to take him but I kind of promised Jade a while ago I’d take her to the movies. Any chance you’d be able to clear up your schedule to take him?” Harry says, winking at Louis._

_Louis chuckles softly. “I think that can definitely be arranged. Thanks Harry.”_

_Harry grins, his eyes flickering to Marcel’s curled up body against Louis’ chest. “Thank you, Louis.”_

 

**_++_ **

**_And you hold me so tightly, it’s hard to breathe_ **

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. Sirens by Cher Lloyd
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to many apologies to make so I'm just going to settle with a big fat SORRY to everyone. I hope you guys like this chapter and like always, feedback will be gratefully taken. Also, in case someone didn't see, I finally made a playlist for the story! The link is in the end notes and will also be added at every end note with the song used in that specific chapter.  
> Enjoy!! :) xx

** {3 Months} **

Marcel knows he’s late and he feels bad making Louis wait for so long but he is in the verge of tears. He’s frantically rummaging through his closet, clothes thrown all around his room covering about the whole area of it. He keeps hearing his phone beep from where it’s sitting on his dresser but he refuses to get it, keeping the task in hand on his mind.

“Marcel,” he hears Harry’s voice come from the hallway, “what’s taking you so long? Louis has been waiting for like ten minutes!” Harry tries to open the door but only manages it to push it ajar. He peaks his head in and his eyes widen at the mess. “Marcel, what the hell is going on?”

Marcel sits in the floor, crossing his arms. “Harry,” he weeps, “I don’t have anything to wear.”

Harry laughs. He pushes the door a little more until the space is big enough for him to squeeze inside. He makes his way over to Marcel, sidestepping the mess, and sits next to Marcel, wrapping his arm around him. “What do you mean you have nothing to wear? I see a million things just here in your floor.”

“No, Harry. None of this works! Everything I have makes my stomach show.”

“Oh,” Harry says, “I understand now. Still afraid about what others are going to say?” Marcel nods against his shoulder. “Look little brother, if you really want something else, I have a couple of big sweaters you can borrow. But you realize that the longer time goes, the more obvious your situation is going to be right? Don’t you think it’s better to get used to your appearance and what your classmates are going to say now versus later?”

“Probably, but just please don’t make me start today Harry.” Marcel whispers. “Please don’t make me, I can’t take it yet. I’m not ready.”

“It’s okay Marcy, just do it when you feel like it’s a good time to okay?” Marcel nods. “Okay then, let me go get a sweater and then I want you to put it on and hurry down because Louis is still out there.” Harry pats him on the back, placing a kiss on his head, before getting up and retreating back to his room.

Marcel stands up and wipes the tears that had escaped from his eyes. He quickly puts on the sweater Harry brings him and then he grabs his book bag and heads out, practically jumping into the passenger seat of Louis’ car.

“Hey there Marcel,” Louis says, reaching over to plant a quick peck on Marcel’s cheek.

“Hi Louis,” Marcel says, looking away to hide his blush. “Sorry I took so long, was having a bit of a crisis.”

Louis chuckles as he makes his way out of Marcel’s driveway and to the streets for school. “It’s okay Marcel. Is everything good?”

“Yeah, I just failed to think about the fact that I’m starting to show and I need to get clothes that will hide my stomach more.”

“Why do you want to hide it?”

“Well, just so it won’t be too obvious.”

Louis frowns. “Well, yeah, but you’re going to show more and more as time goes on so shouldn’t you not hide it? That way the people at school will guess at the beginning versus just at a random point in your pregnancy?”

“Yeah,” Marcel sighs, “I know. I’m just not ready yet. I know I should be okay but it’s still a lot to wrap my head around and I don’t know what people will say. I’m still so scared and I just- I can’t force myself to do it just yet.”

Louis carefully parks the car in his spot at the school parking lot and turns to look at Marcel. He grabs his hand and raises it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss there. “Hey now Marcy, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I didn’t want to make you feel like you’re doing anything wrong. Trust me; you are handling everything perfectly well. And you should only do what you feel comfortable doing, when you feel comfortable doing it. Okay?”

Marcel nods, a smile forming on his lips. “Thanks, Louis.”

“No problem, princess.”

 

**_++_ **

**_Maybe I'm a feather in a hurricane_ **

**_++_ **

 

“Hey Marcel, how are you doing on this fine day?” Cher asks as soon as Louis and Marcel make their way inside her classroom.

Louis gasps with playful hurt etched in his voice. “No greetings for me Ms. Lloyd? Why I am appalled at your lack of manners.”

Cher raises and eyebrow at him and stands up from her desk chair, fixing her pencil skirt, and raises her hands to bring them down in an over-the-top courtesy. “Why, good morning to the one and only royal Lewis, star pupil of any class I, Ms. Lloyd, will ever teach. And how has thou’s day been so far?”

Louis smiles and stands straighter, pretending to flip his nonexistent long hair back. “Now that is more like it.”

Cher smiles and laughs along with Jade and Harry, who had been in their seats the whole time and watched the whole scenario.

“Anyways Marcel,” Cher starts again, “I wanted to let you know that Mr. Payne wants you to go see him in his office. Let me write up a quick pass for you while you set your things down and then you can head there okay? It shouldn’t take that long.”

Marcel nods and follows Louis to the back of the class so they can set their stuff down. Louis sits down and as Marcel’s about to leave he grabs his wrist, pulling him back to look at Louis.

“You’re leaving me babe and I don’t even get a kiss farewell?” Louis pouts.

Blushing, Marcel replies, “I’m only going for a quick meeting, I’ll be back Lou.”

“I’ll still miss you sweetums.” Louis lifts Marcel’s hand and places a kiss there, winking at Marcel as he lets go.

Marcel walks up to Cher’s desk, who hands him the note with a wink and a smirk that seems to read a smug ‘ _I told you you’d get a long’_ and _‘this might’ve been the plan all along’._

Marcel walks out of the room and into the hallway, where he quickly makes sure to bypass the stares he gets from Zayn standing at his locker, though he does try to answer back with a hello to Perrie. He goes into the office, taking time to make small chat with the nice lady at the office who gives him a candy and eyes his stomach a little too long for Marcel to be comfortable. He wants to ask if she knows but the way she sends him warm smiles and reaches her hand out to place gently on his stomach and then move it back instantly answers his question, really.

He excuses himself and when he reaches Liam’s office he lets himself in, seeing as the door was already half open.

Liam looks up and smiles at Marcel when he enters the room and takes the seat in front of him. “Good morning, son.”

Marcel nods. “Good morning Mr. Payne. How are you?”

“I’m doing good Marcel thanks, and you?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

“And how’s the pregnancy going? Everything in place?”

Marcel chuckles. “Yeah everything’s good. The doctor says the baby is growing at a normal speed and so far nothing out of the normal has happened.”

Liam smiles. “That’s great to hear Marcel. I’m really happy everything is going on track then. And how has school been going? You’re not feeling too stressed out or anything?”

“No, thankfully not. My teachers have all been very understanding and have let me stay after school to make up for the work I miss on the days I’m not here. So at the moment, I have no complains.”

“That’s absolutely great Marcel. The main reason I called you in here was to check on you but also because Mr. Smith asked me to ask you about something. He is so astonished and in awe of your work in his class and the fact that even though you’ve missed a couple things and were moved up a subject has not interfered with you being one of his top students. He was hoping, if it was okay with you, to have you available as tutor for some the lower ranked students? I told him I would have to check seeing as your schedule is going to be moving around a lot because of your pregnancy. You can think about it and it would only be a couple times during your lunch or after school, whether here in school or at your home. So just think about it and talk to him during your class period okay?”

Marcel nods. “Okay Mr. Payne, I will. Thank you. Is that all or is there anything else?

Liam shakes his head. “No, that’s it Marcel. You can head back to class now. Tell Cher I said sorry for taking you out okay?” Marcel nods. He’s about to close the door when Liam’s voice interrupts him. “Oh, and tell her to answer my damn texts. I need to know what she wants to have for dinner!”

Marcel chuckles. “Will do, Mr. Payne.”

He closes the door and heads back to class, swallowing his need to argue when the same desk lady he was talking to wishes him a good day and a whispered _‘good luck sweetie - with everything’._

 

**_++_ **

**_Maybe it's a long played game_ **

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. I Will Be Found (Lost at Sea) by John Mayer
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I updated you guys! ;D Hope you like it and feedback is always welcome! :)  
> xx

“Lou, seriously, you don’t have to come with me. We’re going to be talking about math; does that even sound remotely exciting?”

Louis stops them as they’re walking in the hallway. Checking to make sure no one is close he pushes Marcel back until his back hits the lockers. He leans in and kisses Marcel, a smile being pressed onto Marcel’s lips when Louis feels him kiss back instantly. He pulls back and rests his hands on Marcel’s hips.

He waits until Marcel opens his eyes and looks up to meet Louis’, a tug on his lips causing Louis to snicker. “Math and exciting should never be used in the same sentence first of all, Marcel. Second of all, I told you I don’t mind, I just want to be with you.” He leans in and places another peck on Marcel’s lips. This time when he pulls back, he tangles his fingers with Marcel’s fingers and pulls him back so they can head back to the library.

“Plus,” Louis includes, “I don’t really feel like being a third wheel. I can only watch JJ and Jaymi make out for so long. I don’t think it is natural to think of them as one person versus two.”

Marcel laughs, nodding to Louis’ banter on public affection and groans on ‘ _seriously Marcel like a good snog is nice here and there but don’t overuse it either-right?_ ’ as they walk through the doors.

Marcel looks around, trying to see if the students Mr. Smith had asked him to tutor were there yet. He sees two kids sitting down on a table in the far left corner, their books pushed up so they’re covering their faces and Marcel guesses their phones are hidden inside.

“Marcel!” Marcel hears. He turns and sees the lady from the office he saw earlier standing behind the front desk, waving at him and motioning for him to come over.

“Looks like someone wants your attention,” Louis whispers against Marcel’s ear.

Marcel nods. “Yeah I guess so. I’ll go check what she needs. Can you go to the table over there and ask them if they’re here for Mr. Smith’s tutoring please Lou?”

Louis leans in to peck Marcel’s cheek, skipping towards the table and both students look up at him startled as he jumps into a vacant seat at their table. Marcel laughs and he feels himself blushing at the fond look he knows he is giving Louis’ antics.

As soon as he reaches the front desk he smiles at the lady, sticking out his hand, which she shakes with a giggle.

“Good morning, it’s nice to see you again ma’am.”

“Oh please Marcel, don’t call me ma’am. I am not that much older than you. Call me Leigh-Anne, or Ms. Pinnock if you want to be ‘professional’, though who can really bother with that stuff.” Marcel laughs, smiling warmly at Leigh-Anne’s warm attitude. “Now tell me Marcel, what are you doing here? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I’m in Mr. Smith’s pre-calculus class and he asked me if I could help out some of the other students who are having a harder time with the material, so I agreed to meet with them here during my lunch period to see who these students were. We might be coming in a couple days to do the studying here, but I have yet to decide that.”

“Oh well aren’t you sweet hun. That’s so nice of you to help, especially with what you are going through.”

Marcel arches his eyebrow, being taken aback. “With what I’m going through? What do you mean?”

Leigh-Anne smiles at him, waving it off with her hand like she didn’t just drop a bomb into Marcel’s life. “Oh honey, please don’t feel like you have to hide from me. Call it mother’s intuition if you will, but I could tell about your little situation when you walked into the office. Don’t tell me you didn’t get my hints? Or am really that good at being subtle?”

Marcel blushes at her wink and he looks down, watching his shoes as he scoffs them on the carpet. “I mean, no, I did understand what you were trying to insinuate at the office I just – I guess I was trying to convince myself I was doing a better job at hiding it.”

Leigh-Anne places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance so he will look up and meet her eyes. “Honey, you are doing fine, trust me. Maybe also being a pregnant teen in high school made me more intuitive to your situation, but I’m also good at judging someone’s character.” She leans in closer to Marcel and cracks a smug smile as she says, “and maybe having Dr. Mitchell as my father also helped a bit.”

 Marcel lets a loud, embarrassed cackle escape his lips but he catches Leigh-Anne’s playful grin – _and maybe he can feel Louis’ from behind him, but that’s neither here nor there –_ and he gives her a warm smile, feeling the weight of having to hide from yet another person escape his shoulders once again. “Well, that’s a little embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, he didn’t tell me much other than the fact that his male patient, who he is very proud of by the way, is going to be a father soon. Speaking of which, are you busy by chance this coming Friday night?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

Leigh-Anne throws Marcel another wink as she answers, trying to look innocent as she twirls her hand with her fingers. “Well you see, I have to go out to this important meeting and my son, who is six months, has nobody to watch over him. Do you think you could do me favor of watching him? I promise he is not too much work. And your boyfriend is more than welcome to join you.”

Marcel blushes, looking over his shoulder to meet Louis’ eyes, as they are already trained on him. Marcel quickly turns around and shakes his head. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Leigh-Anne scoffs. “Sure honey, and I’m actually part of a famous girl-group.” She reaches over and grabs a post-it note, writing some things down before handing it to Marcel. “Here honey, this is my phone number. Text me later today whether or not you and your not-boyfriend can help me out. Sound good?” Marcel nods. “Thanks hun! Sorry I took up so much of your time, I’ll let you go to your study session now. Oh, I think another student just walked in for you.”

Marcel turns around but before he can catch sight of the new student, he hears Louis answer the question himself.

“Oh _hell_ no!”

Leigh-Anne gasps. “Excuse me, language sir; you are still on school grounds!” Louis shoots her a quick apologetic look but then turns angry when he looks back at Zayn again.

“Well, why I am I not surprised,” Zayn says, smirking at Louis’ reaction, “of course little old Marcel would be the chosen one and his little bodyguard would be trailing by.”

“Look Malik,” Louis starts saying, just as Marcel reaches him.

“Lou, stop,” he tells him, placing a hand on his chest to make him back off.

Louis gives Zayn a disapproving look but takes his seat, the two other kids fully abandoning their phones to watch the interaction in front of them instead.

“Zayn, are you here for the tutoring?”

Zayn laughs. He grabs a spare seat and turns it around, sitting on it with his chin resting on the backrest. “Yupp,” he says, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“Okay,” Marcel says, turning his back to Zayn and focusing on the other two in hopes that’ll help him calm down, “then I guess now that we are all here we just figure out what we should do. Are you all okay with coming here to the library twice a week during lunch, after you finish eating that is, and then twice after school in Mr. Smith’s room?”

“Sounds good,” the boy, who Marcel recognizes as Zack from his old P.E. period says.

Jess, the red-headed girl from his Home Ec class smiles, “it’s a plan Marcel. Thanks again for your help, truly appreciate it.”

Marcel smiles bashfully. “It’s not a problem you guys. We aren’t going to be starting today so you can go back with your friends if you’d like. We’ll meet here Tuesdays and Thursdays during lunch. I might have to change days sometimes but I’ll make sure to give you all a heads up in case that happens. Today I will ask Mr. Smith about what days we could use his room after school and let you guys know as well. Sound good?” They both nod and stand up, giving a final farewell as they leave together back to the lunchroom.

Marcel turns and catches Zayn eyeing him carefully, a look of disgust and curiosity not being hidden at all. Marcel clears his throat, causing Zayn to raise his eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Does the schedule work with you Zayn? You didn't really give any feedback there.”

Zayn laughs. “Didn’t feel like it babe. But, I have soccer practice after school every day so that won’t work for me. Though you can always give me private lessons at your house, preferably in your room, after practice?”

Louis stands up and huffs. “Yeah sure thing Malik, right after you kill me.”

“You say that like it should be a problem, Tomlinson.” Zayn says with a blank look in his face.

Marcel decides to step in, seeing as Louis looks about ready to punch Zayn in the face. “Lou,” he says, reaching a hand to hold on to Louis’ wrist like Louis always does to him. He sees Louis instantly relax and it makes him smile.

Zayn’s eyes narrow at their hands. He stands up, halfheartedly pushing the chair away from him. “Whatever, I’m done here.” He turns around but before he even takes a step, he turns back around. He reaches forward and pulls Marcel towards him. He places his mouth by the shell of his ear and whispers, though loud enough for Louis to hear, “make sure he’s not there when I’m over Marcel; you know I don’t like sharing.”

He laughs darkly and walks away, not even looking back to catch the finger Louis throws behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but I just had my dance show and rehearsals got in my way. I hope you like this chapter and please keep all the wonderful feedback and love coming! Thank you all of you lovelies!! xx

"Harry please, stop taking this to such a big level!"

Harry stops and turns to look at Marcel wide eyed. "I think I am taking it to the most appropriate level actually Marcel, and as your older brother I say no, you cannot bring Zayn inside this house."

Marcel turns to Louis, giving him a hopeful look, but Louis only gives him a halfhearted shrug. "Marcel, you know how I feel about Zayn and I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him."

"But it's only tutoring!"

"To you maybe," Harry argues, "but I don't want to take a chance of letting him do something and take advantage of you again."

"Harry, I appreciate you taking care of me but I swear this is only tutoring. I'm not going to let him do anything."

Harry opens his mouth to curse Zayn's name out but Louis raises a hand from where he is sitting to stop Harry. "It's okay Harry; let Zayn come over. We should trust Marcel to be strong and smart about his actions and decisions." Marcel looks at Louis and smiles at him, ready to thank him, but his smile falls as Louis smirks in his direction. "Plus, we will be in your room the whole time they are down here."

Harry comes over and wraps an arm around Louis' shoulder sharing a devious smile. "I completely forgot about that!"

Niall and Gemma pick that moment to walk in, smiling at the boys gathered in their kitchen.

Niall runs towards them and jumps into Louis' lap, who instinctively wraps his arms around him to keep him up. Niall smiles and shimmies closer to him, nuzzling his head into Louis' neck. "I love how much you've learned while being with us, Louis," Niall says with pleasure in his voice.

Louis giggles and uses his hand to push through Niall's hair, who actually purrs in response.

"So Niall and I are going to head to the store and pick up some stuff for dinner. We'll be back later. Is there anything you all would like?"

Louis and Marcel shake their heads while Harry starts rattling out a whole list of things he is deeming necessary, though they all know they're really not.

"Harry, why the hell do you need us to buy you more bandanas? You have like fifty already," Niall whines.

"I already wore all of them, Niall! Why do you need to keep buying more snap backs, huh?"

Niall throws his head back with a laugh. "Touché, my friend."

"Anyways," Gemma says fondly, "like I said, we'll be back soon. Marcel, hopefully your friend will have left by the time we come back and if not, let him know he is welcome to join us for dinner."

Marcel sees Harry and Louis share a pointed look and nods in response though he _knows_ Zayn won't be joining them anytime soon.

 

**_++_ **

**_But you expect me to_ **

**_Jump up on board with you_ **

**_++_ **

 

Marcel is placing his math materials on the coffee table in the living room, steadily ignoring Louis and Harry who are supposed to be practicing for a play and are instead playing a game that apparently involves them slapping each other and being loud, when the doorbell rings.

Marcel takes a deep breath and turns to look at Harry and Louis, motioning to the stairs with his eyes.

They stand, Harry holding his arms up in defense. "Okay, we got it. But remember, we are up there and can hear _everything_ and _anything_."

Marcel rolls his eyes and nods. Louis chuckles and once Harry is up the stairs, he wraps his arms around Marcel's waist and pulls him close, resting his forehead on Marcel's. "You know we are only trying to watch out for you right?"

Marcel nods, causing his nose to rub against Louis', who smiles in response. Louis hums and with a gentle kiss to Marcel's nose, he pulls back and walks up to Harry's room.

Smiling gleefully, Marcel walks to the front door and pulls it open.

Zayn is leaning against the door frame, looking nonchalant as the breeze from outside brushes past him. He's wearing a pair of black jeans and a white v neck, ditching a sweater since the weather is warming up now. He smirks at Marcel and without an invitation he walks past him and into the room. He throws his book bag down on the floor and plants himself on the couch, lazily throwing an arm around the back of it.

Marcel shuts the door and walks inside. He makes his way in front the table, picks up the book there, and takes a seat a safe distance away from Zayn.

Zayn raises an eyebrow as his eyes trace through the open space between them. He shuffles so he's closer, his fingers softly caressing Marcel's shoulder.

"Why'd you move so far, babes? You're not scared of me are you?"

Marcel shakes his head. "No," he says carefully, twiddling his fingers in his lap, "of course not; just wanted you to have space."

Zayn winks at him and kneads his shoulder harder, becoming more persistent.

Marcel clears his throat, pushing his body away from Zayn and his hands. "So, umm, let's take a look at the book, yeah? This chapter test is going to be on parametric and polar equations. Let's look that over, sound good?"

Zayn laughs, reaching over to pull the math book out of Marcel's hands, ignoring his resistance.

"You were always bad at sweet talk," Zayn teases, shifting so he is resting on his knees. He leans in, moving closer and closer until Marcel has leaned as far back as possible and is trapped against the arm rest.

"Wh-what are you doing, Zayn," Marcel asks with a quivering voice.

"Oh, I think you know, Marcel," Zayn says before he closes the distance completely and forcibly places his lips on Marcel's.

Marcel shrieks, using his hands to try to push Zayn away, but failing miserably. He tries to keep pliant but he finds himself soon starting to melt against Zayn, moving his lips against Zayn, caught up in the moment. He finds himself actually sort of _aching_ for Zayn, needing the rush that runs in his veins whenever he and Zayn hooked up.

Zayn moves his hand down, cupping Marcel's butt and the other his front. Marcel gasps and his eyes fly open, catching a glimpse of Zayn in front of him, with eyes darkened with pleasure. He squirms against Zayn until he can finally push him away and jumps up, so he is standing in front of a panting Zayn.

"What the _hell_ , Marcel," Zayn sneers, readjusting himself.

"You need to go, Zayn," Marcel says breathlessly.

"Like a hell I will. You owe me a good lay for this." Zayn stands, coming towards Marcel.

Marcel's eyes widen and he shakes his head, keeping his hands out in a form of weak defense. When he feels his back crash against the wall he does the only thing he can think of.

"Stop," Marcel yells, causing Zayn to actually freeze in his place at the raise of his voice.

Before they can utter any more words they are both turning to the sounds of heavy footsteps rushing down, and Marcel curses himself for raising his voice.

Harry and Louis run through the living. They catch a glimpse of Zayn and Marcel, and send Zayn a heavy glare. Harry stalks forward and pulls Zayn back while Louis comes to stand in front of Marcel, linking one of his hands with his.

"What do you think you're doing, Malik," Harry hisses at him.

"What makes you think it's always me, Styles?" Harry raises an eyebrow at him. "We were only studying, so why don't you and drama boy there go back up while Marcel and I finish up, huh?"

Harry laughs bitterly, while Louis, who feels Marcel tremble behind him, squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Zayn," Marcel whimpers, "please go."

"But Marcel, we were just getting started. Don't you think we should finish?"

Marcel shakes his head and Louis decides it's his time to speak up.

"Zayn, Marcel said to leave so I think you should leave. Now."

Zayn narrows his eyes, waggling a finger in Louis' direction. "Nobody _directed_ you to speak."

"Stop with all these drama jabs will you," Harry yells exasperated.

"It's not my fault drama is basically a gay sorority," Zayn says full of menace.

Louis fumes while Harry moves so he is in front Zayn, pushing him back with a hand. "You better shut the hell up, Malik. Might I remind you you're gay?"

Marcel can practically see Zayn's anger rise as he stands straighter to square off with Harry. "I'm not _gay_ and you better watch your mouth Styles before I ruin it."

Harry takes another step forward but before any of them can throw any punches, the front door is pushed open, and Niall and Gemma walk in with hands full of groceries.

Gemma looks between all of them curiously. "What is going on here?"

Harry moves away from Zayn, annoyed he couldn't finally teach him a lesson. "Zayn here was just leaving, weren't you Zayn?"

Zayn looks between all of them, keeping his gaze longer on Marcel. Marcel gulps and nods faintly so Zayn can see him. He feels the baby kick and he places his hand on his stomach, Zayn following the movement. Marcel feels like sees Zayn's eyes widen but it flashes so quickly he can't be sure.

Zayn turns and grabs his book bag, throwing it over one shoulder and pushing past Harry and Gemma, ignoring Niall's shriek of displeasure.

"Who was that," Niall asks, flinching at the loud bang of the door. "He is so rude." Gemma nods.

Harry looks at Marcel as he answers Niall's question. "He was the guy Marcel was supposed to be tutoring, though he's not going to be anymore."

Niall's sighs in relief, picking up all the bags and shuffling to the kitchen, mutterings of _'good'_ under his breath.

He is just turning into the kitchen when Marcel sees everything go black and feels himself fall limp against Louis.

 

**_++_ **

**_And ride off into your delusional sunset_ **

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> 1\. King of Anything by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuses, excuses, excuses; that is about 90% of what I have to say. I'm sooooo sorry about the huge delay on updating, but AP tests were last week, two dance performances are this weekend, finals are coming up, and other stuff have just completely backtracked me. But I would like to really extend my gratitude to all of you who are reading this story and push me with your feedback and updating questions because it really does make a difference to me, so thank you so much!!
> 
> I entered a Ziam exchange on livejournal were I basically gave a prompt to writer to write for me and I got one in return. I'm mentioning this because I got my prompt already and so I am going to be working on that as well. I will try to keep both happening at the same time but I honestly can't make any promises. However, the fic is due in the beginnings of June, when I will practically be done with school, and I promise after that updates will be more on schedule and longer.
> 
> Sorry for the really long notes but I just wanted to inform any of you actually reading them and/or this story. Thank you again for your love and support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Like always, feedback is forever welcomed. xx

**_++_ **

**_Sometimes at night I can hear her dreams_ **

**_++_ **

 

Marcel blinks furiously, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. He hears a chuckle and slowly opens his eyes, looking over to the foot of his bed.

Louis smiles when he sees Marcel looking at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Louis chuckles again. "Sorry babes, you just looked like a sleepy cat or something."

Marcel shifts so he can sit up, the blanket falling from his body and exposing his naked top. "Wait," he asks with furrowed eyebrows, "what happened?"

"Well," Louis starts saying as he makes his way up the bed so they can sit shoulder to shoulder, "after Zayn left, you got really overwhelmed with everything and passed out. Luckily you fell forward and I felt you drop so I was able to get you before you fell to the floor."

Marcel nods, his mind running back to the confrontation that had occurred when Zayn was here, and sighs exhaustedly. He turns when he feels Louis' hand running through his hair, and returns the lovely smile Louis gives him.

"Love, why didn't you tell me you were feeling overwhelmed? I thought we agreed that, if not with anyone else, you were at least going to be completely honest with me?"

"I didn't think it was important," Marcel says, shrugging.

Louis gives him a contemplating look. He shifts so he can rest his head slightly on Marcel’s baby bump, Marcel's skin heats up as it always does when Louis gets close and personal with him. Especially recently, seeing as he is just over five months along and it has gotten extremely more difficult to hide. He blushes when he remembers the girls in his science class who were whispering about his weight gain.

"You've been taking all the medication Dr. Mitchell gave you right?" Marcel nods. "Good. I'm going to head to the pharmacy after the play rehearsal tomorrow and refill them so you don't have to worry about them finishing."

"Louis, that's really nice of you to offer again but really, you don't have to. You have enough things going on with your play rehearsals, I don't want to make you go all the way there afterwards; you'll be exhausted."

Louis playfully slaps Marcel's leg and he chuckles when Marcel makes a sound of displeasure. "As I told you the last time I refilled your pills; stop trying to argue with me. I am going to do it and you trying to convince me otherwise will not make a difference, so you might as well not even try."

Marcel sighs but decides not to argue, knowing it'll be useless anyways. "Thank you, Louis."

Louis places a gentle kiss on Marcel's stomach.

They're startled when a knock on the door interrupts them.

"Everyone better be decent in there," Niall says as he carefully comes in, his eyes covered by his hand. Gemma rolls her eyes and smacks his head playfully. "Stop playing around, babe." She leans into him when he wraps his arm around her and blushes when he kisses the side of her head.

Harry rolls his eyes, dramatically pushing his way in between Gemma and Niall. He walks over to Louis and Marcel, ignoring the finger Niall throws behind his back, and gets on the bed, curling himself by Marcel's legs where Louis had been.

"Harry, you're supposed to be a gentleman and leave the seat for you sister," Niall says. He pushes out the chair by Marcel's desk and plants himself on it.

Gemma scoffs and crosses her arms. "You're one to speak babe."

Niall reaches over and grabs her waist pulling her down so she lands on his lap. "I know you prefer to be on my lap love, I was just trying to make you more comfortable."

Harry pretends to make gagging noise, earning a paper ball to be thrown at him by Gemma.

"What's up with your lack of romance today, huh?"

"He's just cranky because Jade had to cancel their plans earlier."

"No I'm not," Harry argues, though the pout on his lips says otherwise. "And either way she should be here any minute now so we can have a sweet date night." On cue, they hear their front door being opened and closed. Harry smiles and turns to look at the door.

They hear footsteps moving around the house before Jade finally pops her head through the door of Marcel's room. She smiles when she sees everyone and comes inside.

"What's going on? Are we having an intervention or something?"

"We just came to check in on Marcel," Niall answers. "He blacked out for a bit so we just wanted to make sure he woke up okay."

Jade's eyes widen. "You _passed out_? Why what happened?"

Before Marcel can speak up and try to explain, Harry beats him to it. "Malik, that's what happened."

Jade's eyebrows furrow. "You mean Zayn Malik? What was he doing here?"

"I'm supposed to tutor him for our math class."

"Was," Harry interrupts him, "was supposed to tutor him."

Marcel sighs tiredly. "I'm still going to tutor him, Harry."

"Over my dead body."

"Why do you want to keep tutoring him, Marcy," Gemma asks. "I mean from what I saw today he doesn't seem like the best company."

"Because, I agreed to help out some kids for Mr. Smith and I don't want to take it back."

"Marcel, it's great that you don't want to break your promise but he caused you to pass out. Maybe you should pass helping at least him," Niall says softly.

"I-I can't, I just can't," Marcel says aggravated.

"Why not? Why can't you?"

"Because," Marcel practically yells. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. On the exhale, he lets out, "because he's the father."

He lets the news marinate in the air before he finally opens his eyes. Gemma, Niall, and Jade all stare at him open mouthed.

"I know, okay? I know he doesn't seem like someone I would associate with and he's not. It's a long, complicated story but he is the one who impregnated me and I can't stop tutoring him because I can't let him get to me; I can't let him see what he has done to me."

Louis shifts his arm so he can take hold of Marcel's hand and intertwines their fingers. He places another kiss on his stomach and Marcel can feel his nerves relax a tad bit more.

"Okay," Gemma finally breathes, "okay then. He's the father; does he know?" Marcel nods. "Then why hasn't he come before or anything?"

"He knows he's the father but he doesn't care," Louis answers instead, tightening his hold on Marcel's hand as he does.

" _What_ ," Niall fumes, "are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

Harry shakes his head. "Trust me Ni, I feel the same. He’s a horrible example of a human being and if it was up to me, I would’ve done something by now.”

“Harry,” Louis warns sternly before Marcel can, “stop saying stuff like that.” Harry looks at him incredulously but with a quick look at Marcel, Harry sits back into Jade’s embrace and shuts up.

“Is he really not planning on being involved,” Gemma asks. Marcel shakes his head. “What did he do today to get you so upset?”

“Umm,” Marcel hesitates. He thinks about making up a random excuse but when Louis squeezes his hand once again, he knows that they all deserve to be told the truth. “He tried to get me to do stuff with him and I pushed him away, so he got annoyed with me.”

“Does this happen often?” Marcel shrugs, which causes Gemma to speak up louder. She reaches over to hold one of his hands, causing him to look her right in the eyes. “Marcel, you should tell Liam so he knows and you need to keep your distance from him. I know,” she rushes before Marcel can try to reason with her, “I know you want to show he’s not fazing you but you also have to think about your health and your baby’s health. He makes his decision and now you have to make the smart one for you two.”

Marcel stares down at their hands, not meeting eye contact with her as he lets the words she spoke sit in his mind. He’s known since he found about the baby that he was going to have to be rational from that point on, but it failed to really register to him that his actions; his decisions, would all come full circle and affect his baby too.

Marcel isn’t used to taking care of someone; not too this degree at least.

“I know Gems, I know you’re right. It’s just- it’s so hard trying to work everything out, you know? Making the right decisions for two people while trying to keep my needs and foolishness in control because, it’s not _just_ affecting me anymore.” He startles when he sees something coming towards him but relaxes and closes his eyes once he sees it’s only Louis trying to wipe away the tears he had failed to realize were failing. “Thanks, boo,” he says quietly, but the smile that erupts on Louis’ face tells him it was loud enough.

“Marcy,” Niall chimes in, “honey you are doing so well! Don’t you see that? You’re life literally did a full 360 in these past couple of moments and you have handled it better than anyone could have guessed. We aren’t saying this stuff to worry you or get you anxious; we’re saying it so you know it’s important to be protected over anything else. You really wanted to keep tutoring that butthole? Okay, but do it at school or here with somebody with you so things don’t get out of hand. Everything in moderation, right? You have got to give some to gain some, right? All-“

“I swear to God Niall if you say one more cheesy line I will kick you out of this house,” Harry remarks.

Niall looks at him with raised eyebrows, looking surprised and hurt at his words. “But Harry,” he whines sadly, “I thought we were like two peas in a pot?” He smirks and bellows a laugh when Harry groans.

Gemma shakes her head in disbelief and gives Marcel her attention once again. “I am more amazed at how you managed to do so well so far with this mess of a family.”

Marcel takes a moment to look around the room, making sure to catch a glimpse of all the happy smiles and playful blows Niall and Harry give each other and he can’t help but smile through watery eyes and trembling lips.

“I think the amazing part _is_ our mess of a family.”

 

**_++_ **

**_With no place to go and you're left all alone_ **

**_There's no place like home_ **

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:
> 
> 1\. Hold Onto Me by Mayday Parade
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vow to all of you to update so much more frequently than in the past. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm hoping to have the next one tomorrow. Please give me any feedback you have and if you have time, check out the fic I wrote for a Ziam Exchange I entered, just posted. It's called Like a Broken Record.  
> Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1813555
> 
> Thanks everyone!! xx

Marcel thinks life is actually pretty funny. It’s actually quite laughable and frustrating at the same damn time that he can’t decide whether he’s relieved or annoyed when the news of his pregnancy becomes known.

The fact that it all happened on a simple accident, well - is just the icing the cake really.

 

**_++_ **

**_I know someday it's gonna happen_ **

**_++_ **

 

“Can you believe it though? She just joined the drama department this year and even though she is just playing an extra in a couple scenes, she has the _bloody nerve_ to suggest Mr. Brown change the play. We’ve been working on it for the last two months and it opens in two weeks! She’s crazy, I tell you Marcel.”

Marcel nods, staring at the student body walking in the parking lot, loitering around until the bell rings and they all rush to get inside. “Yeah, crazy,” Marcel says distractedly.

“You okay, babe? You seem kind of out of it.”

“What,” Marcel turning around to face Louis. He realizes in a flash Louis’ was talking about the play and he starts shaking his head, feeling bad in an instant. “Oh no Lou, I’m fine. Sorry, I was a bit distracted but I was listening to you, I promise.”

Louis chuckles, reaching his hand out to caress Marcel’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t getting mad at you. I know I can go on a bit of a rant when it comes to the play.”

“It’s okay. Are you excited for the opening?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I’m stoked actually. Even more since you’ll be there opening night right?”

Marcel smiles. “Of course; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Louis reciprocates Marcel’s smile. He shifts his gaze down to Marcel’s lips and leans it, giving Marcel a chaste, close-mouthed peck. He pulls back and reaches for his hand, gripping quickly before letting it go. “Thanks, Marcy.”

They hear the bell ring and people start rushing into the school, laughing along with their friends as they head inside. Before he can overthink it, Marcel leans in and gives Louis a kiss as well; the first he has initiated and he can tell by the sparkle in Louis’ eyes that he didn't see that coming. “My pleasure, Lou.”

He turns and opens the car door, stepping out and closing it. He walks to the front of the car and Louis and him walk towards the school together, their arms touching though they both try to make it seem like an accident.

“Marcel!” Both Louis and Marcel look up to see Josh running up towards them. “Mr. Payne told him to let you know he’s looking for you. He said to head to his office and bring your stuff, in case it takes a while. He’ll tell Ms. Cameron you were with him so you can be excused from her class.”

“Okay thanks,” Marcel says to Josh. He turns to Louis and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you in Home Ec.” He smiles at Josh, ignoring the grin on his face, and starts speed walking towards the main office.

“So,” Josh says, interrupting Louis, who was staring after Marcel, “what was that about, huh?”

Louis blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Is your cheek numb? Because I’m sure you felt that kiss he just gave you.”

Louis shrugs trying to make it seem like it’s not a big deal though the insides of him are in knots. He walks away but Josh doesn’t leave, walking along with him.

“That’s major progress for Marcel. I’m really glad he is becoming more comfortable with himself and you, Lou.”

Louis bumps his shoulder against Josh’s playfully. “Thanks man, though this is no time to get all sappy on me.”

Josh snorts. “You’re right. I should give you the best friend chat instead. You know the, ‘if you hurt Marcel I will personally hold you responsible and kill you’ and all that good stuff.”

“No need,” Louis says, “Harry already gave me the speech a while ago. And no offense, but I’m more scared of him than you, Barbie man.” Josh gives a hurt yelp and Louis just laughs, turning right so he can walk into his class.

++

Marcel walks into the office, heading straight to where he sees Leigh-Anne is typing furiously on her computer.

“Good morning, Ms. Pinnock.”

She looks up and smiles so genuinely, it reminds Marcel a little bit of Gemma. “Hi Marcel, how are you this morning sweetie?”

“I’m doing great thank you. How about you?”

“I am doing fabulous, thank you for asking.”

Marcel nods and pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper he stuffed into his pants pocket. “I’m sorry I didn’t contact you but I asked my sister and she said it was fine if I babysat for you. Louis said he would also come and help too. Here is my phone number, so you could have it and we can work out the details from there.”

She stands, clapping her hands in glee as she does so. “That’s great Marcel, you are a lifesaver! I really appreciate you and Louis’ help.”

“It’s no trouble,” Harry answers. “Plus, it might help me learn a couple things for when I need it.” He shrugs nonchalantly even though that is one of the main reasons he agreed to help Leigh-Anne out. When he thinks about it, he’s actually a bit terrified when the baby comes. How is he supposed to take care of it? Will he be able to do a good job or will he just fuck it all up? He’s scared thinking it will all be up to him.

“You’re going to be great, honey, don’t stress out.” Leigh-Anne reassures him. “It’s always terrifying when you overthink it but then you get in the moment, and it will all come natural to you.” She looks up and then turns her attention back to Marcel. “Looks like it’s your turn, Marcel. I’ll call you later today and we can talk about what’s going to happen.”

Marcel nods and says his goodbyes, walking past Liam and into his office. “Good morning, Mr. Payne. Josh said you were looking for me?”

Liam closes his door before returning to his desk and sitting down. “Yes I was. Sorry you had to wait out there but I was having a meeting with another student.”

“It’s completely fine.”

“I was looking for you because I just wanted to have a quick checkup with you. Niall told me you fainted the other day. Are you feeling okay now?”

Marcel nods. “Yes, sir I’m fine. There were just a lot of things going on that day.”

“I understand,” Liam answers, “but I still wanted to make sure. If at any point you start feeling nauseous or drowsy or anything at all, you are welcome to come here or the nurse and take a rest. Your teachers all know so they won’t give you any trouble. How about your classes? How are your new ones going?”

“Great. Mr. Smith has been helping me a lot and is very understandable when it takes me a bit to understand the curriculum but for the most part I have been getting it and doing very well. And Ms. Lloyd is great, as you know.”

 “So I hear,” Liam jokes, making Marcel laugh.

“Well that was the main reason I wanted to talk to you. Oh, also I wanted to say something important.” Liam leans in, placing his hands on the desk “I know as your pregnancy goes further along, it’s harder and harder to hide from everyone. I want to assure you that you don’t need to hide or feel ashamed, okay? The more confidence and happiness you show, the less of a negative response you’re going to have. And, if you happen to get any negative responses, I will be sure to put an end to it. I will not tolerate my students doing any of that. You understand?”

Marcel nods, smiling gratefully at Liam. “I do, Mr. Payne. Thank you so much for your help throughout all of this.”

Liam gives him a wink. “Not a problem, my son. Now c’mon, your first class is just about to end so I’ll walk you to Home Ec.” Marcel nods and gets up from his seat to follow Liam out of his office and down the hall, to Cher’s room.

Liam sneaks in and walks up behind Cher from where she is standing writing on the board. “Boo!”

She squeals, pressing her hands to her chest as she turns and smacks Liam playfully. “Liam! You bloody scared me you twat.” Liam chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a loving kiss.

She kisses back but pulls away before it can get too passionate. “Liam, we are in front of someone, don’t be so dirty.” She pulls away from Liam and walks to Marcel, wrapping him in a warm hug that he returns. “Good morning, Marcel. How are you today?”

Marcel smiles. “I’m doing great thank you.”

Cher nods and looks down to Marcel’s stomach, cooing softly. “Wow, you’re starting to get big.” She smiles, softening the blow, and Marcel actually blushes at the comment. “I’m assuming that means everything is going well,” she asks.

“Yeah, I have another appointment next week but according to Dr. Mitchell, everything is running smoothly.”

“That’s great Marcel, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Marcel says, bringing his hands to wrap around his belly. “I just hope the baby turns out okay at the end.”

“Same here, Marcel. Are you excited for that part,” Cher asks, honest curious etched in her eyes.

“Um, yeah,” Marcel answers. “It’ll definitely be interesting seeing as I’m a male and I don’t know what ways of giving birth there are or which work best; I’ll have to talk to Dr. Mitchell about that next time I see him.”

Cher nods and she keeps asking pregnancy related questions, Liam chiming in with his own every once in a while. Marcel answers back, a bit relieved to talk about what’s going on and get some answers to some of his own questions through theirs.

They get so engrossed in their conversation that they fail to hear the bell ring and don’t see the group of students at the door, listening in to the entire conversation.

 

**_++_ **

**_Sometimes you're so close to your confession_ **

**_++_ **

 

“Louis you don’t have to go with me, really. I feel bad if you miss your play rehearsal.”

Louis shakes his head with determination. “No, I am not letting you anywhere near Malik by yourself.”

Marcel groans in frustration. “We’re going to be at the library, Lou! Ms. Pinnock will be there with us and I’m not going to let Zayn do anything, okay?” A group of girls walk past them and Marcel feels self-conscious at the intense looks they give him. He furrows his eyebrows as if to ask them what they want, though he is too afraid and shy to actually do just that.

“I don’t want to leave you, Marcel,” Louis says.

“Louis, it’s only going to be for about half an hour. When I finish, I will go find you at the theater and then we can go home together, okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead leans in a kisses him before walking away and to the library.

He looks up to say hi to Leigh-Anne, but the counter is empty. He shrugs and heads for a table, setting his stuff down to wait for Zayn who seems to be late, once again. He takes his phone out and answers Gemma’s message on dinner. He’s about to open a message from Niall when the library door is pushed open.

Zayn is mad; that being the most obvious thing in the room. His hair seems disheveled, like he was running angry hands through it and pulling at the strands. His face is redder than usually, like the rage has been filling him up all day and his hands rest in fists on his sides. All in all he looks terrifying and when Marcel sees the glare he sends him, he knows he’s the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:
> 
> 1\. Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: I only looked over at this once quickly so there might be some mistakes. Sorry, I just feel like I owe you guys more updates so I just wanted to put this out there now. I'll go over it again later and fix any corrections but the gist of it is all good.
> 
> Feedback would be fabulous lovelies!! 
> 
> Also, I feel like this is just obvious but if you would like to come talk to me, I would be more than happy! My tumblr is ziamisalwaysinstyl-inson.tumblr.com so hit me up if y'all have anything to say. Nothing is too minuscule! :) 
> 
> xx

Marcel jumps from his seat, trying to allow as much space between Zayn and him as possible. Zayn starts walking towards him but Marcel makes sure to stay on the other side, moving so Zayn can’t get him.

He gulps and tries to ask Zayn what’s wrong but is beaten to it.

“Marcel,” Zayn sneers. Marcel flinches back at the tone. “What the actual _fuck_ do you think this is?” He doesn’t allow Marcel to answer, instead keeps talking. “You think it’s okay to just blurt out what happened to everyone? You think it’s fine to be stupid and reckless and have the school talking about you and your little _situation?”_

Marcel blinks, trying to understand what Zayn is talking about but fails. “I don’t under-“

“Yes you fucking do,” Zayn interrupts. “You know exactly what I’m talking about! The entire school is talking about you.”

Marcel starts to think back and his breathing starts getting erratic when he goes through little moments in his head; the students in his Health class giving him small looks when the teacher told them they’d be starting their sex ed lesson soon, or when his English teacher patted his back and whispered ‘I’m proud of you’, though Marcel thought it was about his recent test grade, or back to those girls Louis and he walked past.

“I-I had no idea, Zayn.”

“What do you mean you had no fucking idea? How else would people know if you or one of your stupid friends didn’t say anything?”

Marcel narrows his eyes and raises a shaky finger to shake in Zayn’s face. “Leave my friends out of this, they didn’t say anything.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Zayn asks, laughing incredulously. “All of you are the same! You all want drama and somebody to come up to you and try and make you feel important and special. Well guess what? You’re not! I wasted my precious time on you when I shouldn’t have and now I’m fucking paying the price for it. I know you told people because you want me to feel bad and want me to come to you begging for forgiveness, but I’m not going to, okay Marcel? I do not feel bad and I don’t want you in my fucking life; I can barely stand you here in my school! So I don’t care if everyone knows but I swear, if you tell _anybody_ that I was involved with this, I will make sure you wish you never did.”

Marcel looks at Zayn in shock, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. “You’re such a,” Marcel takes a deep breath, “such a _dick!_ The world doesn’t revolve around you, okay Zayn? It doesn’t. And don’t you worry, I won’t tell anyone because I don’t want anyone to know I was even associated with you in that kind of way.” Marcel throws his book bag strap over his shoulder and picks up his books, walking away towards the door.

“Wait I’m not done with you Marcel! You haven’t even taught me math.”

Marcel turns and scoffs at him. “Two plus two is four; there’s your fucking math.” He opens the door and walks out, ignoring all of Zayn’s shouts from the library. He makes a beeline straight towards the theater **_-_** **_They can't see outside the lines -_** and pulls it open.

He probably should’ve thought through what he was doing but thankfully, the cast is up rehearsing for the play and ignore Marcel coming through. He shuts the door carefully and takes a seat on one of the back rows.

He knows Louis would be busy so he’s not entirely sure why he came, but just in that moment Louis comes onto stage and Marcel feels himself breathing more controllably, and he wonders when exactly Louis started having his power over Marcel.

“Veronica, honey, can you go over to the seats and bring me the black folder I left? It should be somewhere towards the back.”

A lanky, brunette Marcel recognizes from a class he had last year stands up, wiping off her skirt, before descending down the stairs and towards the seats. Marcel sees her scan around the seats, looking for the folder Mr. Brown asked about. Marcel catches her sight and points to a row of seats in front of him where he sees the edge of the folder. She comes towards it and smiles when she finds it.

“Thanks, Marcel,” she says happily. “Did you just get here?” Marcel nods. “Decided to come watch the rehearsal instead of paying for the show, huh?”

Marcel blushes. “No, no of course not; I’m actually coming opening night.”

Veronica winks. “I was just joking love. Trust me, I know you’re coming; Louis hasn’t stopped talking about how excited and nervous he is to have you come watch him.”

Marcel’s eyes widen, biting his lip gently to stop the embarrassing giggles he’s sure he would probably let out if he didn’t. “Really,” he asks, twiddling with the fingers in his lap, thoughts of Zayn seeming way past him now.

Veronica nods happily, taking a secret delight at seeing Marcel so flustered. She hears Mr. Brown call her name and rolls her eyes. “Well, that’s my cue. It was nice talking to you, Marcel. See you around?”

Marcel nods. “Sure. Bye, Veronica.”

She waves her hand and starts walking back towards the stage. She stops after taking a few steps and turns back around. She comes up to Marcel’s row and looks at him with scrunched eyebrows, like she is trying to look into his life, and Marcel squirms a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

“So it’s true then,” she asks. Marcel wishes he could shake his head and deny it, or simply say he had no clue what she was saying but he knew he couldn’t do that. Denying this would only make him feel like more a failure; like he was ashamed, and Zayn already accomplished that. Instead he chances a quick look towards the stage and catches Louis looking back at him, seeming surprised to see Marcel here but when they lock eyes he smiles so fondly and lovingly to Marcel, raising a hand to wave at him.

Marcel smiles back and turns to Veronica, who allowed for a small smile to fill her face. “Yeah, it is. I’m pregnant.”

Veronica leans over and hugs him, though Marcel is more surprised by the quick reaction he has to hug her back and not run away. She pulls back, first leaving a kiss on his cheek, and she squeals in delight. “That is so great! You’re having a little Marcel, that’s so precious!” Marcel laughs. “Don’t mean to be intrusive or anything – you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to – but, it’s not Louis right? I know you guys just started talking recently.”

Marcel shakes his head. “No it’s not Lou’s. He’s just been my rock through it all.”

Veronica coos, pretending to clean tears from her eyes. “To be fair Marcel, I think you have been his rock too.” She gives him another wink and turns to walk away. Marcel watches her go, handing Mr. Brown the folder and then going towards Louis to hug him. Louis seems surprised but hugs her too. Marcel sees her whisper something in his ear and Louis blushes, pushing her away playfully and walking towards Mr. Brown to tell him something. Mr. Brown nods and grabs a microphone resting on a prop next to him.

“Okay, everyone let’s just give Louis and Veronica’s scene - from where we left off - one more go, before Louis leaves us for some ‘business he has to attend to’.” Everyone gives amused smiles towards Marcel, who smiles bashfully and tries to hide his face. “Okay everyone, places!”

Marcel looks up and sees everyone move, leaving Veronica sitting and staring at the floor by herself while Louis goes through a door in the middle of the stage.

“And action!”

Louis comes in, running towards Veronica when he sees her on the floor. “Rosalee, what on heaven’s name are you doing?”

Veronica looks up him, her eyes and hands running wild contradicting the small smile she gives Louis. “I need to clean, John. Our guests are coming over and I can’t have them entering this mess of a house. I need to wash the dishes – “

“You already washed them all twice, babe.”

“I need to set the table – “

“You ordered new china just for today, sweetheart.”

“I need to change – “

“You are changed, love.”

“No I’m not!” Veronica stands up, pacing in the makeshift living room. “Do you not see this stain? I got dust all over my skirt! How is anybody going to take me seriously when I have _dust_ all over myself?”

Louis stands, coming towards Veronica and wrapping her in his arms. “Rose, you look perfect as ever.”

Veronica struggles in Louis arms, thrashing and hitting his chest. “No I don’t! I look pathetic and everyone is going to come and look at me and think, ‘oh there goes that crazy lady who just came back from her trip in therapy to a wonderful husband she doesn’t deserve’. Because I don’t John; I don’t deserve you.”

Louis walks over to the couch with Veronica, who has gone limp in his arms. They sit down and Veronica rests her body against Louis, who caress her hair. They stay quiet until Louis starts humming. The lights dim and a spotlight hits Louis and Veronica.

Louis humming gets louder and as Marcel gets caught up in the moment, Louis opens his mouth and sweet noises fill the theater.

“ ** _Rosalee, you're still the same to me,_**

**_'Cuz love is blind._ **

**_And they can't see what I see_ **

**_You're still the girl, who set me free,_ **

**_Oh you're still my Rosalee”_ **

A group of students come out from the wings and take a seat on the edge of the stage, some with guitars and others with microphones. They huddle in front of the scene and quietly hum along to the song Louis is singing, filling in the harmonies but never outshining Louis’ voice.

Marcel takes his eyes away from the distraction. Louis presses a gentle kiss atop of Veronica’s head and pulls her closer. He looks up and catches Marcel’s eyes and starts to sing again, this time never breaking contact.

**_“They tell me I can't care for you,_ **

**_But care for you is all I do._ **

**_Rosalee I will wipe those tears,_ **

**_I'll be here with you, through the years.”_ **

As he sings, Marcel thinks that yeah, maybe everything will be all okay with Louis by his side.

 

**_++_ **

**_Oh you're still my Rosalee_ **

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:
> 
> 1\. Rosalee by Caroline Glaser <33
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short and horrible chapter. This story has been going on longer than I expected and I know this is basically a filler chapter but I think it's necessary because it will kind of provide leeway into the next part of the story. Also, next chapter will be a bit different so that's also part of the reason why this is kind of random. But either way, please keep giving me all the wonderful feedback you have been!  
> Thank you lovelies!! xx

“Lou, I have to go get the doorbell.”

“No you don’t, you have to stay cuddled here with me and let him rot outside.”

Marcel rolls his eyes but manages to get away from Louis’ grasp. “Lou, babe you wanted a compromise right?” Lou huffs but nonetheless nods while not meeting Marcel’s eyes. “Then play nice.”

Marcel ignores the things Louis’ says under his breath and walks towards the front door. He opens the door and gives a small, polite smile to Zayn. “Hey Zayn.”

Zayn doesn’t answer him, instead pushes inside and tousles with his hair, little droplets of water falling onto the floor. “Took you long enough. Can’t you see it’s fucking raining?”

“Zayn, you better understand in that daft head of yours that this is a _favor_ and you piss me off more than you already do, you will be made to leave.” Louis says as he walks towards them, coming to stand next to Marcel. “Got it?”

Zayn snorts. “Forget your boy toy would be here.”

“I told you we’re babysitting today. You should be happy Ms. Pinnock was okay with you coming over for the tutoring. So, let’s just start, yeah? Take your shoes and coat off here and then we can go to the living room. I don’t want to get her floor wet.”

Marcel half expects Zayn to walk through either way but Zayn complies, with a huff but nonetheless. Zayn takes of his jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger, placing his shoes just underneath it. He walks to the living in sock covered feet and he takes a seat on the couch, placing his book bag down next to him. He looks at the table where their math book is open with a bunch of worksheets stacked next to it.

“You really take this seriously, huh Marcel?”

Marcel shrugs. “Mr. Smith trusted me to help you and the other students so I don’t want him to be disappointed. Plus, he showed me your last test score and it looks like we have a long rode for us.”

“Are you calling me stupid?”

“No, but you would be doing a lot better if you paid attention in class, did your work, and studied versus playing Fifa all day.”

“You’re just jealous I would leave you after making out to go play instead.” Zayn smirks, waiting for Marcel’s response. He sees a little flush Marcel gets but other than that he just snorts and turns away from him, causing Zayn to blink in surprise. He expected Marcel to blush or stutter, and he definitely expected Louis to jump into his defense but instead they’re both unresponsive and Zayn feels himself pull back.

He tries to think of another insult to throw out but before he can a quiet cry followed by louder ones is heard from a room upstairs. Marcel turns and starts walking away but before he can make it more than a couple steps he feels a hand on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry babe, I got it,” Louis says. He pecks Marcel on the cheek and walks around him, heading upstairs. Only a couple minutes later, Louis comes down with baby Ed sucking on his pacifier. “Is it cool if I put him in his crib here, or will he distract you too much?”

“No, take him away, I hate babies,” Zayn says, scrunching his nose in distaste.

Louis raises and eyebrow. “Sucks in the situation you’re in, huh?

“It’s fine Lou,” Marcel says in hopes to distract them away from each other, “you can put him in the crib. Thanks.” Louis nods and walks towards the crib, while Marcel turns and faces Zayn. “Okay let’s get started.” Marcel places a hand on the couch cushions to help him as he goes to sit on the floor. Now that he has gotten bigger and everything is moving along, it’s become harder for him to do a couple of things. His joints hurt and once he sits, it is a lot of work to get back up.

“Careful love,” Louis says. He comes over to Marcel and places a hand on his lower back, helping him sink to the floor. He then grabs a pillow that was resting on the couch and places it behind Marcel, letting him get comfortable.

Marcel smiles up at Louis. “Thank you.” Louis winks and takes the seat he was in before, taking his phone out and answering a couple of texts.

Zayn rolls his eyes and Marcel think he hears something along the lines of _‘so damn domestic what the hell’_ but he ignores it, instead opting to grab a couple of worksheets and hand them to Zayn so they can get down to work.

 

**_++_ **

****

“Just complete the square first so you can simplify your equation, and then answer the problem.”

Zayn groans, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “Why do I have to complete the square? What if it’s happy being a non-complete square.”

Louis laughs from where he’s laying down on the floor next to Marcel, baby Ed on his stomach giggling as he pokes and prods Louis’ face. “Take it from someone who never completed the square and almost failed because of it, just do it before it all gets even more confusing.”

Zayn groans again but starts scribbling on his paper, his tongue poking out in concentration.

“Hey babe, I think it’s time to feed Ed. Could you get the food Ms. Pinnock left from the kitchen please? I’ll hold Ed.” Louis nods and stands, passing over Ed to Marcel. Marcel lets Ed rest against his legs, and grabs his feet to play with him, both to get him to laugh and make sure he doesn’t accidently hit his stomach. He coos at Ed, using his best baby gibberish and Ed giggles, kicking happily in response.

Louis comes back in and takes a moment to smile at Marcel and Ed and he feels his heart swell up at how wonderful Marcel is going to be when it’s actually his own baby. He looks over and catches Zayn looking at Marcel too, an unreadable expression on his face and for some reason, it makes Louis feel protective.

He clears his throat and both Zayn and Marcel look up. Zayn blushes and stands, wiping his hands on his pants.

“I-I have to use the bathroom. Where is it at?”

“Upstairs and first door to your left,” Louis answers. Zayn nods and scurries over upstairs.

When they hear the door close, Louis takes a seat next to Marcel.

“What was that about,” Marcel asks, maneuvering Ed around so he can sit down and eat. Louis shrugs. “C’mon Lou, what was that? You guys seem to be acting a bit weird. You were kind of getting along earlier.”

“I wasn’t getting along with him; I was only tolerating him for you.”

Marcel rolls his eyes. “Well aren’t you the sweetest.”

Louis smirks. “That’s why you love me isn’t it?”

“That and you have a car.”

Louis gasps. “Well, don’t I feel used.”

Marcel chuckles, pressing a kiss on Louis’ cheek to soften the blow. “Speaking of a car, Gemma wants to go shopping and buy some necessities for the baby. Would you like to come with maybe,” he asks shyly.

Louis pretends to think about, and Marcel hopes he didn’t take anything too far. “Depends, do you want me to come to be with you or because you’re scared of being alone with Gemma when it comes to shopping?”

Marcel laughs loudly, scaring Ed a bit. He shushes the baby and then turns back to Louis. “Both, but mostly the first.”

“Good answer love,” Louis says smiling. “I’d love to go with you. Maybe afterwards Gemma and Niall will let you stay over at mines? I think it’s time you meet my family since I’m practically part of yours.”

“They know about me right? Like my situation.” Louis nods and Marcel sighs in relief. “Okay. Then yeah, I’d like that a lot Lou.”

Louis smiles and he leans in, pressing a gentle kiss onto Marcel’s lips. They break apart when they hear footsteps enter the living room.

Zayn is glaring at them. He doesn’t utter a word, instead closing his notebook and grabbing his book bag. “I have to go now. Bye.” He says abruptly. He puts on his shoes quickly and grabs his jacket, going through the door before Marcel or Louis can say anything. Louis shrugs, unsure of Zayn’s random change of behavior but happy he left them alone.

“Should I go after him,” Marcel asks carefully but Louis shakes his head.

“He must’ve had an emergency or something. Just leave it and if anything you can text him right?”

Marcel nods and sends Zayn a quick message, hoping everything’s okay, and then turns his attention back to Louis and the baby.

**_++_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who updated; ME! Sorry for the late update. I promise I was planning on updating sooner but I had a family vacation and just got home recently, and then had other family events planned throughout the week. This chapter is a bit different as we get a bit of view on Zayn and whatnot. Please let me know what you think and how your feelings on him have changed possibly? Definitely hoping to update sooner! 
> 
> Love you all and please keep supporting!
> 
> (P.S. I know it's passed already but HAPPY 1D 4 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!)  
> <33

“ _Zayn,_ what is the matter with you?” Zayn’s thoughts get interrupted as he turns to look at Perrie. He realizes they have stopped in the middle of the mall, people walking around them without giving them a second glance.

He shrugs and lets go of Perrie’s hand, instead walking forward knowing she’s trailing behind when he hears the _click clack_ of her heels. “I’m fine, Per.”

“You sure? You’ve been acting a bit distant and distracted recently. You know you can talk to me if you need to, yeah?”

Zayn sighs, reaching his hand back and pulls her close to him once again when she takes it in her own. “Yeah babe I know. Sorry I’ve just had a lot going on, what with games and lessons and all.” Perrie nods and decides not to comment anymore, opting for just swinging their hands back and forth between them.

They walk around the different shops, mostly window shopping except for the few that they actually venture in and take looks around. Zayn doesn’t really remember how long they’ve been here - just glad to have the distraction from everything going on when Perrie called and asked him out. He starts drifting off again and as much as he tries to keep his thoughts away, **_\- engines slowing to a crawl –_** they still manage to get the best of him.

“This is perfect, Zee,” Perrie squeals. She’s pulling him into a store, a name he faintly recognizes from the tags on Perrie’s clothes. She starts going through the rack of dresses by the window, pulling out a dark purple one happily. “Jade will love this, it is so her!” She walks it over to the register, throwing in some bracelets and a pair of earrings she finds last minute and paying for it. As soon as she’s done paying she grabs the bag and heads out the door, smiling gleefully at getting Jade the perfect birthday present.

“Miss, you forgot your receipt,” the cashier says, waving it behind Perrie’s back.

Zayn walks over and sticks his hand out, smiling at him. “Sorry, she’s a big distracted. I can take it for her.”

“Great, thank you sir for coming in and purchasing today. Here’s the receipt and attached are coupons for upcoming sales.”

Zayn says ‘ _thank you’_ and walks away from the store, prepared to just stuff the long piece of receipt in the nearest garbage bin but the big bold letters at the bottom have him stopping and, glancing quickly at a still distracted Perrie, stuffs the paper into his pocket instead, walking away from the store, trying his hardest to ignore the conversation he overheard in the bathroom the other day replaying in his head.

_“Necessities,”_ he murmurs to himself.

**++**

“Jade, Harry,” Perrie calls from her place against the wall in the crowded room. Jade spots her and smiles, waving at her and pulling Harry along with her.

When she reaches Perrie she lets go of Harry long enough to give her a hug and quick peck on the cheek before wrapping herself back to his side. “Thanks for coming by, babe.”

“My pleasure, love. Happy birthday again! I hope you like your present, by the way. I left up in your room.”

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll love it!”

Before Perrie can say anything else, someone from the kitchen comes stumbling through, pushing against Harry before crashing heavily against Perrie and spilling some of the drink the cup in their hands.

“Oops,” Zayn giggles, “sorry my love. I brought you back that beer you wanted.”

“Zayn you’ve been gone for like forty minutes, where’d you go?”

Zayn giggles again, taking a huge swig of the beer and then pouting when Perrie pulls it away from his grasp. “Hey!” He furrows his eyebrows and then lets out a giant burp, not bothering to hide it and ignoring the groups’ disgusted sounds. “I went to get you a drink and I might’ve had had one or two while I waited.”

“Zayn you definitely had more than one or two; you look absolutely wasted babe.” Perrie pulls him close worriedly.

Zayn however shakes his head, moving out of her grasp. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Stop worrying so much Per.” He faces Harry and Jade and smiles insincerely, the alcohol taking away any rational mindset he had before. “Hi there you guys.”

Jade flicks a quick look to Harry, seeing him go colder but still trying to keep himself calm. She tightens herself around him and gives Zayn a nod as a greeting. “Hey Zayn, you okay there?”

“I’m as fine as – well, as something fine can be.” He starts chuckling until it turns into a bit of hysteria, slapping his knee as he replays the so called _‘joke of the year- I’m so funny huh Per?’_ in his head. Perrie gives him another quick look and presses a gentle hand onto the small of his back.

“Sorry, he’s a bit pissed as we can all see.”

Harry snorts. “A bit seems to be a bit of an understatement.”

Perrie is taken aback a bit, never having to have dealt with a short tempered Harry. She laughs awkwardly and nods. “Yeah, I suppose so.” They stand in a bit of an awkward silence and Jade can tell Harry is just about ready to bolt. She is ready to excuse them when Perrie speaks up again. “Oh! I forgot, Harry,” Harry raises an eyebrow, asking her to continue, “I heard about Marcel. How’s he doing?”

Harry throws a glance to Zayn, who has just about finished laughing and now is starring down Perrie instead. “He’s doing good.”

“I’m guessing he’s not here right?”

Harry shakes his head. “Can’t really drink or be in these types of environments now so Niall and Gemma took Louis and him to catch a movie and then dinner.”

“Oh that sounds lovely,” Perrie says smiling. She knocks her shoulder onto Zayn’s when she hears him snort loudly. “Please tell him I say congratulations and I wish him the best. And if anything comes up that he needs let him know I’ll be more than happy to give a hand.”

Jade steps in before Harry can answer and Harry can’t help but be grateful because he still can’t decide how he needs to react towards Perrie. “We’ll tell him Per, no worries. I’m sure he’ll appreciate your help,” Zayn snorts again, “and support.”

Perrie thanks them and takes Zayn hand. “I think we’re going to head out now. I should get Zayn home. Thanks for a great party and hope you had a good birthday, love.”

Jade assures her she did and after they say quick farewells, Perrie pulls Zayn out the door. Zayn follows her lead, stumbling around the house as he crashes into a couple of people and some nearby furniture. They go out and the fresh air hits Zayn nicely, starting to sober him up a bit.

However before he can start to feel better, Perrie stops them and stands in front of him with her arms crossed. He looks at her and when she raises her eyebrows at him, he keeps standing there unresponsive.

“Zayn, stop being such a _dick!_ What’s your problem?”

“Who said I have a problem?”

“It’s obvious you have a problem, Zayn,” Perrie retorts. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now, you got drunk out of your mind today without even telling me, and to top it off you were acting weird and rude towards Harry.”

“He doesn’t like me either Perrie, it’s not just me.”

“Well maybe if you stopped picking on Marcel and acted nicely towards them it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Zayn snorts, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweater. “That’s not going to happen.”

Perrie sighs again and she reaches towards Zayn, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. “Zee,” she muffles from where her face is rested against his chest, “I know it’s hard for you to understand and admit your feelings but this is no way to go around it.” When Zayn doesn’t butt-in right away, she continues a bit more steadily though Zayn can hear a bit of insecurity in her voice. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this seeing as I am your girlfriend and love you so much but, before that I am your friend – _best friend, I’d like to think_ – and, truth be told, just because you have a crush on Marcel doesn’t mean you should punish him for it. I mean, we can’t all help – “

Zayn can’t decide whether he should’ve drunk less so he could have had a faster response. or drunken more so he could be completely unaware this conversation was even happening.

“ _What_ did you just _say,”_ he asks incredulously, pulling away from Perrie harshly.

“It’s okay Zayn, I’m not mad I promise.”

“Well that’s sweet and dandy but it doesn’t matter; I’m the one who’s mad. I don’t have a crush on _Marcel Styles!_ Are you fucking _insane?”_

Perrie sighs. “Zee, babe, I know you don’t want to admit because, well – you can’t really, now can you? Your family and this whole idea your parents have of what they want you to be has prohibited you from being you your entire life. But Zayn, I’ve known you since we were babies, running around while our mom’s drank coffee on the porch. I know you’re attracted to boys just as much as girls and I can tell that Marcel is one of those boys.”

“No,” Zayn says through gritted teeth, “I do not like boys and I do not have a crush on him. Now drop it Perrie.”

“But Zayn, - “

“No Perrie, I said _fucking drop it.”_

_“_ Zayn, you’re never going to get anywhere with yourself if you can’t come to terms with who you are,” Perrie yells, exasperated. “I’ve known this since we were kids and I still love you. It’s possible to love you for you, why can’t you just understand that and be happy with yourself?”

“Because,” Zayn says, feeling sicker than he has ever felt in his life. “If you knew everything that comes with me, you wouldn’t love me anymore.”

“Zayn, there’s nothing you could say that would make me love you any less.”

Again, Zayn can’t help but wonder how much more alcohol he could’ve consumed in those forty minutes of chugging down every available shot he saw in Jade’s kitchen before going back to Perrie. He guesses he must’ve had a good amount because he can’t help but stand straight and with no emotion showing on his face – a secret he learned through all those years of pretending to be something he never _fucking wanted to be_ – he narrows his eyes and in a breath **_-_** **_we burn so bright before the fall -_** he says, “I cheated on you with Marcel and I’m the father of that _damn_ baby.”

He turns and starts walking away, ignoring the hurt look on Perrie’s face as he whispers, though as harsh as every word he has said today, “now fuck off.”

**++**

And though he doesn’t know why – doesn’t know what the exact _fuck_ his mind is trying to play with him – he finds himself at the mall again, stepping in through the doors and walking into the store again, the same clerk still behind the desk as he smiles at Zayn. Zayn gives him a tight one back, hoping he doesn’t look as disheveled as he feels, and heads to the back of the store with the same bold letters on the coupon clasped tightly in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:
> 
> 1\. Last Goodbye by Union J
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump

**Author's Note:**

> So as you could probably tell, I'm kind of going a bit out of order from the prompt, starting off with the smut. I hope you guys like this story and I'm sorry if anyone is uncomfortable with the mpreg stuff, but I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> In this story, a man getting pregnant is rare but not impossible, so there won't be all that 'unnatural freak' stuff. 
> 
> And sorry about all the characters and random relationships. Kind of went overboard with all that :P
> 
> Please give me any feedback you have, either here or on my tumblr (ziamisalwaysinstyl-inson.tumblr.com)! xx
> 
> UPDATE: Due to you guys' request, I have made a playlist for the songs used in this story! More will be added as the story continues but it should be kept up to date with the updates here. :D Enjoy!! http://8tracks.com/gris97842/small-bump


End file.
